My Angel
by Krispykreme1468
Summary: Ginny is late for class. She runs into Draco. She can read Draco's mind! She uncovers a deep dark secret that Draco has been keeping his whole life. DG
1. A Twist of Fate

A/N: k im sorry about all this aufulness. i hope you dont all hate me

Ginny hurried down the hall. The bell to start class had rung five minutes ago. Unfortunately, she had been nowhere near her class when it had rung.

Her luck got worse when she ran into Draco Malfoy. And by ran, I mean she literally ran into him. They went toppling down a flight of stairs and slammed into a wall at the bottom.

Draco looked over to see who he had run into. "What's the little Weasel doing out of class?" he sneered.

"Save it ferret boy, I don't have time for you," she snapped, and with that she picked up her books and began to walk away.

_Bitch_, Draco thought.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and walked back to him. "What did you just call me?" She poked her finger into his chest.

"I didn't call you anything, Weasel."

"Yes you did, you called me a bitch!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. _Hey Weasley, wanna go fuck in the astronomy tower?_ he thought.

Ginny brought her hand across his face furiously, "You pervert! I hate you." She once again began to walk away.

"You're reading my mind."

"I know you hate me too, but I'm late for class. Let's continue this some other time, how about in the astronomy tower?"

"No Weasel. I mean you were reading my thoughts. I never said that out loud."

"You're such a liar, Malfoy."

"No look, what number am I thinking of? _Silencio!" One thousand four hundred sixty eight,_ Draco thought.

"One thousand four hundred sixty eight," Ginny replied, completely astounded.

"Can you read my thoughts? Quick, what am I thinking?"

Draco crossed his arms and stared at her incredulously.

"Oh yeah," Ginny remembered suddenly. She got her wand out, and gave Draco his voice back.

"I'm not getting anything," Draco stated. Ginny moved closer.

"Now?"

"Nope." She moved closer.

"Can you hear me now?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing."

Ginny grabbed his hand. "Anything?"

"There's something, but it's a little fuzzy."

Ginny moved in even closer. Draco took the opportunity to place his hand on Ginny's butt, but he retracted it almost instantly.

"I know what you where thinking. You were thinking, get your hand off my ass or I'll bat-boogey hex you."

Ginny smiled, "So, you remember my mad hexing skills."

"A little too vividly."

"Try to guess my number."

"Six million eighty three."

"Awesome, we weren't even touching that time!"

"I know, I can hear all your thoughts loud and clear."

"All of them?"

"Yup, right now you're afraid I'm going to find out that you have a crush on Seamus."

Ginny turned red.

"Oh my God! You can hear all my thoughts too, can't you?" Draco asked, looking panicked. Ginny nodded, "Oh God, there's stuff about me that you can't know. We have to go to Dumbledore right now!"

Ginny grinned, "What kind of stuff?"

"No!" Ginny had just made him think about his deep dark secret, his secret that he swore to never tell anyone.

Ginny burst out laughing, "That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard!"

Draco gritted his teeth. "What did you hear?"

A/N: now review! or i wont do any more


	2. The Potion

A/N: Once again my, I deleted this story because, my beta sent me this...

Dear Kristy, I'm writing this to you to let you know that I can't keep in touch with you anymore. I feel that you are having a bad influence on me, and I don't want that to continue. You were a great friend at Hillcrest, and I'm sorry that our friendship has to end, but I think this is for the best. I will always treasure all of our memories. I really hope that in the future things will change and we can be friends again, but right now this is how it needs to be. I'll miss you. Please don't write back or try to contact me in any way. Sincerely, Emily

Because of this, I really didn't feel like writing any more stories... but I have decided that I don't need her for my stories to be any good so i am continueing them.

Disclaimer: looks in mirror, nope I still haven't turned into J K Rowling. Oh well

Ginny was petrified. Draco had never gotten this angry at her. She had, however, witnessed him this angry at Harry and Ron on several occasions, all of which ended in a fight.

Draco's expression softened. He had, after all, been listening to every word she was thinking.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Draco muttered, "Come on, we're going to Dumbledore." Draco knew that she knew his secret, so there was no point in persuading her to tell him that she knew. He could hear her thoughts; he knew she was thinking his secret over in her head at this very moment.

They silently walked to Dumbledore's office.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Draco muttered to the gargoyles, who leapt aside immediately.

They stepped onto the staircase. It carried them to Dumbledore's office, which Draco entered without knocking. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, what brings you here?" He asked. The two teens immediatly started shouting their side of the story.

"I was late for class sir..."

"All of a sudden she just runs into me..."

"And we fall down a flight of stairs..."

"And slam into a wall..."

"It hurt!"

"She landed on top of me..."

"And he was being rude to me..."

"I was thinking a few umm... things..."

"He's such a pervert!"

"And she goes and slaps me!"

"Then he was all you can read my mind..."

"And she didn't believe me!"

"So I'm like, 'No, you're lying'..."

"So I made her read a number in my head..."

"And I got it right!"

"And then I could read her mind too!"

"And we can read each other's whole mind!"

"She knows everything in my mind!"

"And then we came here..."

"Fix it..."

"Please."

Dumbledore did not look stunned to here this story. "I have good news, and bad. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Good." Ginny answered.

"No, bad." Draco insisted. "To get it out of the way."

"Fine," Ginny grumbled.

"The bad news is this: I cannot fix you problem completely, I can however fix it enough so that you will stay connected, but you cannot know what the other doesn't want you to know."

"What's the good news?" Draco asked dully.

"Malfoy, you great prat, that was the good news!"

"What the hell does that mean anyway?"

"It means that you can't hear anything I don't want you to hear, but we can still communicate telepathically."

"So that means you won't find out any more personal stuff about me, right?"

"Uh huh." Ginny murmured not paying much attention to him. Dumbledore was writing a note that she was trying to read upside down. It was to Professor Snape. Dumbledore finished writing.

"Take this to Professor Snape. He will give you a potion. Said potion will have you lose half of your telepathic connection."

They turned to leave. As they were about to step out the door, Ginny paused and turned back to Dumbledore. "We won't be telepathically connected forever, will we?

"No. There is an extremely complicated potion that will remove all forms of communication between two individuals. The consequences of this potion are dire. You will not be able to communicate to each other mentally or physically. You will not be able to speak to each other or even use hand motions to communicate. I will allow you to take this potion if you so desire."

"I'll take it," they said simultaneously.

"Very well, I shall have Professor Snape make it. It will be ready in approximately two months."

"Two months!" Malfoy exclaimed, with a look of horror on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, two months. Now take that letter to Professor Snape, and have him give you the first potion we talked about."

Ginny and Draco walked from the room. They silently walked to Snape's office. When they got there, Ginny boldly knocked on the door. The door opened, and they walked inside.

"Miss Weasley, did you come to explain why you did not attend class this morn..." he paused when he saw Draco.

Draco gave him the note, which he read silently. "Is this true?" he inquired. They nodded. Snape stood up and walked to the file cabinets on the other side of the room. He bent down to the bottom drawer before pulling out a falling apart, old box. He stood up and dusted it off.

When he opened the box, a bright, neon light shone from it. The light was coming from a vile, which he took out handed to them.

"Take three drops each," Snape commanded.

Once she had done what she was told, Ginny felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. It was a warm feeling, which reached all the way to the tips of her toes. All of a sudden, the warmness all traveled to her brain. It dulled down after a few minutes, but it never left her completely.

_Draco, _Ginny whispered in her head, _Draco, can you hear me?_

_Yes, _came a sharp answer, _of course I can hear you!_

_What was that whole secret about?_

_None of your business. Stay out of my head!_

_Fine!_ Ginny screamed into Draco's head, as they left the room. _Please tell me. If you do I promise to never ask you about it ever again._

_No!_

_Please!_

_No!_

_Please!_

_Fine, follow me._

A/N: Well I'm going to get some more story for you!

kittyfox9- thanks kimmy!!!!!!! I'm not going to delete anything any more!

joaniem- I won't delete anything!!!! and i am definately going to write more

Okadras- thanks, and yeah it says what happened up there in my authors note. lol i liked that part too.

Miah The Storm Wolf- yeah it has to be rushed or else it would take a million years to get the whole story out. but anyways thanks.

Klaus Baudelaire-Yeah i answered that up in my first authors note...

brokentoy19- weird maybe you did dream of it... in your dream what happened next?

Flavor of the Week- I LOVE SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhhh its awesome!!!!! lol i need sugar...


	3. Draco's Secret

A/N: Hey people!!!! I have decided that i'm not getting many reviews right now so i'm just going to update the next couple of chapters. k?

Disclaimer: still not J K Rowling, but I can dream right? No? Fine.

Chapter 3

Draco led her to a part of the castle she had never been before. He led her through hallways and up staircases. After thirty minutes when she had not even a guess where they were she asked him where they were going. "You'll see," was all she got for an answer.

He led her through a door that was almost invisible unless you looked hard and out onto a balcony. She looked off the balcony at the beautiful view.

"Where are we?" she asked stunned.

"My secret spot. Well, almost."

"What?"

"This isn't it, it's up there," he said, calmly pointing to the roof. Ginny looked up at it. It looked too high to climb up onto.

"How do you get up there?"

"You'll see. _Wingardium Levioso!_" he muttered, placing Ginny on the roof.

"How are you getting up?" Ginny asked poking her head over the edge.

_Close your eyes._ She did as she was told. _No peeking. _She felt a light breeze on her face.

_You can open your eyes now._

She opened them to find Draco sitting next to her.

"H-how did you do that?"

Draco lay on his back and looked at the stars. "It all started a hundred and ninety three years ago, when I was born."

Ginny looked confused but didn't say anything for fear of Draco stopping his story.

"I lived in an awful place. I guess you could say it's beautiful. And rich, this place was very rich. There's gold everywhere. Even the sidewalk was made of gold. And in the middle is a river with the clearest water you will ever see in your entire life. And there's a great tree right next to the river. It would be the most amazing thing in the world, except for one thing. The tree, the river, and the gold; it's not in this world.

"But anyway, this place is horrible. Everybody is happy all the time; there is always singing and dancing. After a while I couldn't stand it any more, so I left."

Ginny's mind was swimming, she had to say something. She was so confused. She had a million questions to ask. She figured now was as good a time as any. So she asked, "Where is this place?"

Draco looked over at her, and stared into her brown eyes, before looking back up at the sky. He scanned it as if searching for something.

"There," he said pointing to a random point in the sky.

"You're an alien?" she gasped, looking over at him with a shocked expression.

"No, I'm an angel," he said, rolling his eyes.

She stared at him for what seemed like an hour. She could not believe what he was saying.

"But that doesn't make sense. If you're really one hundred and ninety three, then why do you look like you are seventeen?"

"Well you see, technically I'm a fallen angel. I decided to leave seventeen years ago. When an angel falls, he or she becomes a human baby and has to grow into an adult just like a human does."

"Do you have any powers like, umm... can you do miracles and stuff?"

"Of course, and so can you. There aren't many things an angel can do that a wizard can't. We don't need wands of course; I just pretend to use mine. And we don't need to say spells or anything either."

"What else can you do?"

"I can fly."

"I know you can fly. I've seen you at quidditch matches."

"I mean I can fly without a broom or anything, look." Draco stood up on the roof and took his robes off. Underneath his robes he was wearing a white t-shirt and plaid boxers. Ginny turned red when she saw what he was wearing. He next took off his t-shirt and jumped off the roof.

Ginny screamed, but after no more than five seconds he had come back up. On his back, were the most beautiful wings Ginny had ever seen. They were feathery and white. They were much more beautiful than an insect or a bird. _You look like an angel_, Ginny thought.

_Well duh, _came a short reply in her head, as Draco landed next to her. Ginny noticed for the first time that Draco had a very nice body. He had a six pack and bulging arm muscles.

"Like what you see Weasley?"

Ginny turned red. Her head was swimming. She couldn't be crushing on Draco Malfoy, he was a Malfoy. No, she decided, my brain's just screwed up cause I'm tired and overwhelmed with news.

"Malfoy, let's go back. It's late and I'm getting cold." Draco sighed. He walked towards her and put his wings around her. In an instant, her cold problem was gone. This was a wonderful type of warm, not a 110 degree down in this Bahamas type of warm, more like a 80 degree, sit outside and soak up the sun type of warm.

"Come on," she said with finality, "it's really late. Ron's probably really worried about me."

"Ok," he said picking his clothes back up. "Hop on."

"On your back?"

"Uh huh."

"I'd rather just hop down if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself."

Ginny walked over to the edge of the roof. She just then realized how high up they really were.

Draco grinned. "Now do you want a ride?"

"Fine," Ginny grumbled, getting on his back.

When Draco took off, Ginny experienced a curious feeling. It was a combination of the warm feeling she had had when Draco had put his wings around her, and the feeling she got whenever she was flying a broomstick. It was an awesome feeling. She had never felt this way before.

They soon landed, and Draco put his shirt back on, followed by his robes. They walked back in through the hard-to-see door. Draco walked her back to the Gryffindor common room, and left without saying a word.

She stood there watching him walk away. Somehow, in the last hour, her life had just gotten a little more complicated.

A/N: You know what to do next right? Yup time to review!

Klaus Baudelaire- yeah... i dont know why but Emily doesn't want to be friends with me anymore... maybe it's her mommy... her mommy is very anti harry potter

brokentoy19-awwww thanks, and yeah i knew you had already read this story in the past. I was just kidding.

kittyfox9- thank you kimmy!!! love ya lots!

Elora Nova- please, call me Krispy. like i said before, my beta got mad at me and decided that she didnt want to be friends with me and i got upset and deleted my story. but then i realized how stupid that was, and reposted it. and a beta is like an editor sort of... except not... i dunno im bad at explaining things.


	4. When the Enemy is in your Head

A/N: Hey awesome reviewer/readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took me a while to update I'm really trying my hardest to write in my spare time. Special thanks to Emily, my beta. You rule!!!!!!!!! Thanks to all my reviewers blows reviewers kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, I am not jk rowling. Deal with it.

Draco flew towards her and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her. She lovingly tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

"Don't leave me Draco. Please don't leave me," Ginny whispered in his ear.

"I won't leave you. Don't worry, I could never-"

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Ginny's alarm clock went off. She woke with a start.

_That was a strange dream,_ she thought to herself.

_Really? What was it about?_ came a random voice in her head.

Ginny's eyes widened. Was it a dream? If so, how much was a dream? She tried to think about what she had been doing last night. She couldn't remember. It all ran together with her dream. She hated this feeling.

"Ok, now I'm hearing voices," she muttered to herself. "Now I'm talking to myself. Oh yeah, that's a sign of sanity."

After showering and dressing she headed down to breakfast. She sat down next to Hermione.

"Wow, I had a really weird dream last night," Ginny commented to Hermione.

"What was it about?" Hermione asked half interestedly.

_What are you doing, Weasley? Don't tell her my secret, you idiot._

Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table, where Draco had his gaze set on the piece of toast in front of him. He had a very worried expression on his face. Suddenly it all came back to her. She remembered what was a dream and what was real. This made her look at Draco thoughtfully. She had never seen him as a real person before, and now that she did, she realized he wasn't a person at all. He was an angel.

It was funny. Before last night Ginny had thought angels would be always bright white. She thought of an angel as kind and gentle. If she had to pick a house for it, she would not have picked Slytherin. Draco was the last person she expected to be an angel.

"Ginny," Hermione wondered why she had stopped talking, "Ginny?"

"Huh?"

"Your dream? What was it about?"

"Umm... Pickles! I dreamt that I was eating pickles till I got so fat I exploded."

"Wow, that really is a weird dream."

"Yeah, maybe I should go get Trelawney to look at it," Ginny said sarcastically, taking a bite of toast.

"No, she'll just tell you that you dreamt that because of two things: Your love for pickles, and the fact that you will explode in the near future."

Ginny giggled. "I think I'm going to drop Divination like you did. It's just a load of crap."

"Well, there are some true prophesies."

"Like the one two years ago."

"Uh huh. That was really scary." Ginny said, glancing over at Harry.

"Yeah, it was."

"Well, I'm going to potions. I skipped yesterday, and if I don't get there on time today, Snape will eat me."

"Ginny, that's so mean! The undead only suck your blood. They leave the rest of you to become there zombie servant!"

Ginny giggled as she crammed the last of her toast in her mouth. She rushed out of the Great Hall.

_Hey Ginny wait up!_

_No, I'll be late for class._

_Virginia Weasley stop right there._

Ginny turned around to face Draco.

"My name isn't Virginia."

"Than what is it?"

"Ginevra."

Draco started howling with laughter. "That's the strangest name I have ever heard."

"Oh really? Well, Draco is the strangest name I've ever heard!"

"It's just so weird compared to your brothers."

"How so?"

"It's just like, 'These are my children: Fred, George, Ron, and Ginevra.'"

"Is that all you want because I'm going to be late for class," Ginny muttered, glancing at her watch.

"No, I stopped you to give you this," he said, pulling a silver bracelet out of his pocket. "You dropped it last night."

"Oh thank you!" Ginny gasped. "This was my mother's bracelet. She would have killed me if I lost it."

"Well I better get to class."

_Bye bye Angel._

_See ya Shortie._

Ginny practically ran to her potions class. She only just got there in time. She sat down in her seat breathing heavily.

By the time Snape had started teaching she was deep in a mental conversation with Draco.

_It is not! Country is the best kind of music!_

_Ginny my dear, you are sadly mistaken. Rock is by far the greatest._

_Uh uh! You have obviously never heard, "Feels Like Today," by Rascal Flatts. _Ginny started mentally singing "Feels Like Today."

_You've obviously never heard "A Plain Morning," by Dashboard Confessional. _Draco started mentally singing "A Plain Morning."

"Miss Weasley? What is the answer?" Snape asked.

"Ummm," Ginny had no idea what the question was let alone the answer. "Could you repeat the question sir?"

"Five points from Gryffindor. Now, what happens to your eyes we you eat the leaf of a mayberry?"

_Draco, what happens to your eyes we you eat the leaf of a mayberry?_

_They turn purple._

_Really?_

_Yeah it's crazy. They look really weird._

_Awes-_

"Miss Weasley what is the answer?"

"Uh... Your eyes turn purple."

"And are these leaves toxic?"

_Are they toxic Draco?_

_Only when you've eaten more than three._

"Only when you have eaten more than three," Ginny recited.

"What happens when you eat more that seven?" Snape asked, determined to find a question in which she did not know the answer to.

_What happens when you eat seven?_

_You can't breath._

"You can't breath."

"What are the only two potions that use these leaves?"

_What are the only two potions that use these leaves?_

_Veritaserum and the hydration drought._

"Veritaserum and the hydration drought," Ginny replied.

"What are the other ingredients in Veritaserum?"

_What are the other ingredients in Veritaserum?_

_Smashed scarab beetles..._

"Smashed scarab beetles..."

_Mankalla roots..._

"Mankalla roots..."

_Jumbion berries..._

"Jumbion berries..."

_My pink thong, the one with the little pink Snitches on the front..._

"My pink th...imble?"

"Incorrect Miss Weasley, five points from Gryffindor."

Draco was mentally cracking up. Ginny was about to yell at him when all of a sudden she burst out in mental laughter.

_That was freaking hilarious! _Ginny laughed

_Yeah it was!_

_And I almost said it too! I had already said th- before I realized what you were doing._

_I'm the king._

_It was pretty funny._

_I'm just a funny kind of guy._

Just then the bell rang and Ginny picked up her books and left.

_Draco, will you eat lunch with me? We can have a picnic!_

_No._

_Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?_

Two hours later...

_Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?_

_Alright! Fine, we'll have a picnic, but we have to go somewhere where no one will see us._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOO I have the perfect place!_

They walked down the path too the wamping willow. _Come on only a little further._

_Where are we going?_

_You'll see._

_Did you bring the food?_

_Of course I did, _Ginny answered, holding up her picnic basket

Ginny picked up a stick and prodded the willow's knot. It instantly froze and let them go down inside of it. They walked and walked until they got into the Shrieking Shack.

"We're not eating here, are we?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Of course not," Ginny said, curtly as she headed out the door.

"I thought those doors were locked," Draco said curiously.

"Only from the outside."

"I see."

They walked up the hill to a small clearing in the middle of the woods. They sat down against some rocks, and got out the food.

Ginny was having a good time just sitting in the sun. She looked over at Draco. She didn't know why but she found herself wanting to be around him. _Could I be in- no I couldn't be _Ginny thought to herself.

A/N: Did you like it? This chapter was kind of dumb and pointless. But it was fun to right anyway. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Did you like it? Well you should review now just because i say so... because when i deleted my story i deleted all my reviews... which is a horible thing to do... so you better review now!!!!!!!!! please?

**_My pink thong... _"My pink th- imble?"**- sadly I did not come up with that it is from Draco Veritas- which is my recommendation for the day, its on but anyway that one was boxers.


	5. A few days of fun

A/N: Hey people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **INPORTANT: **DRACO DID NOT HESITATE MUCH BEFORE HE TOLD GINNY BECAUSE SHE ALREADY KNEW PART OF IT. SHE READ IT IN HIS MIND. IF HE HADNT TOLD HER SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD EVERYONE ELSE THE PART OF HIS SECRET SHE KNEW. Now please no more reviews about that. I'm glad so many of you like my story now read!

And so it was. Every day they would come to that clearing and have a picnic. Ginny's friends got suspicious. She had told them she was studying. She wanted to be around Draco more than was humanly possible. He was kind to her. He made her laugh. She loved that about him. Draco was a distraction to her in class. She soon stopped paying attention at all. She would talk to him telepathically the entire time. She was falling in love with him. There was a problem with that though. She didn't want to be in love with him. In her heart she knew she loved him, but her brain was telling her that her parents would disapprove if she was with him. Her brain told her that her friends would be mad at her and her brothers, mad at him.

One special day after they had been coming to there spot for almost a month, Draco leaned over and kissed her. It was the best kiss she had ever had. It was magical, but she pulled back. She was confused. It was then that she decided to go to Hermione with her problem.

Ginny walked up to Hermione who was studying in the common room.

"Hermione, could I talk to you?"

"Umm, alright."

Ginny led Hermione up the stairs, to her dorm.

"So what's up?" Hermione asked curiously.

"There's this guy. And I like him, but I don't want to like him. Wow, this is really hard to explain. It's like part of me is dying to be with him, but the other part of me just wants to be friends," Ginny explained.

"Well, the only thing I have to tell you is figure out why you want to be with him, and why you don't. Which ever reason is the best, go with that one."

"Thanks Hermione, you're the best!"

"But Ginny, I thought you didn't like Harry anymore."

"Oh, no, it's not Harry."

"Then who is it?"

"Do you really think I'm gonna tell you that?"

"I guess not," Hermione answered dejectedly.

"But thanks anyways for helping," she said, giving Hermione a hug.

Ginny was still confused, but Hermione's advice made her dilemma seem a little less complicated. Ginny had decided that if no one knew about her and Draco, both sides would win.

The next day, when they were eating lunch, Draco kissed her again. This time she didn't pull away. She let it get deeper and deeper. Soon she parted her lips so that Draco could fit his tongue through them. They stayed there kissing until the sun started to set.

"I love sunsets," Ginny sighed, leaning her head on Draco's shoulder.

"I don't," he commented.

"Why not?"

"Sunsets are like endings. They're always sad. Sunrises are like beginnings. Like a fresh start."

"But you can't have a beginning without an ending."

"Well, with sunsets it just gets increasingly colder and colder, but sunrises get warmer."

"Yeah, it is getting kind of cold," Ginny said, shivering.

"Here," Draco said, putting his jacket on her shoulders. She snuggled close to him, trying to get all the warmth she could.

After a while they fell asleep lying there in the grass.

When she woke up in the morning, Ginny was surprised to see that she was not in her dorm room. She was also surprised to see Draco sleeping in the grass, next to her.

"Draco, wake up," she whispered, shaking him.

"No," he mumbled.

"Come on Draco! If we don't leave now, I'm going to be late for my first class."

"So?"

"Draco, my first class is Potions! Snape will eat me if I'm late. We're not all his favorite students you know."

"I know, only one of us is. And as Snape's favorite student, I nominate myself to go and explain to him why you are late."

"What are you going to tell him? That we fell asleep in a random spot that we eat lunch at every day?"

"No, I figure I have two options. I could tell him that you're pregnant and had morning sickness, or I could tell him that you're sick."

"Yeah, I like the second option better."

"Fine, but if you have to promise to stay here with me all day," Draco said mischievously.

"Draco, we don't have any food."

"Did you forget what town we're in?" Draco asked, pulling a handful of Galleons out of his pocket.

"Ok, but I get to chose where we eat."

"Fine, where are we going?" Draco asked, getting up and pulling leaves out of his hair.

"I don't know. Let's just go to The Three Broomsticks," Ginny answered, also getting up and brushing herself off. "Do I look like a piece of shit?"

"I can fix it. Do you have a brush?" Ginny dumped her purse out while looking for it.

"I didn't know you wore make up," he said, picking up a tube of lip gloss.

"I don't. Well, not usually. When I feel like looking good I do."

Draco picked up her brush and started gently brushing her hair. She found her mirror in the pile of junk on her floor and put some eye shadow on, followed by mascara and eye liner. She couldn't decide which lip gloss to use.

"Use that one," Draco said pointing to a dark pink one. Ginny put it on. It made her lips look beautifully full.

When Draco finished brushing her hair, they walked to The Three Broomsticks. They got a few curious glances from people who knew they should be in school. They walked up to the counter and ordered pancakes and butterbeer.

When they sat down to wait for their meals, Ginny started an interesting discussion about Quidditch, in which Draco stated that Viktor Krum was an insufferable git, with all the charm and charisma of a week-old head of lettuce.

After breakfast, they walked through Hogsmeade. They went into most of the shops. When they came to Witherin and Gumes, the jewelry store, Ginny paused for a second, staring at a silver necklace. Draco walked into the store.

_What are you doing? _Ginny asked telepathically.

_Buying you something._

_No, Draco, please don't,_ she pleaded, but it was too late. Draco had bought the necklace and was draping it around her neck.

_Thank you,_ she replied, giving him a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek.

They walked out of the shop hand in hand, fingers laced. Ginny was amazed with her new necklace. It was so beautiful, so perfect.

They walked around Hogsmeade until nightfall, when they went back to their spot.

_Thanks for the necklace, Angel Boy,_ Ginny sighed, giving him a light kiss on the lips. He quickly deepened the kiss. This time it was Ginny who decided to explore the inside of Draco's mouth with her tongue. Draco began undoing the buttons on Ginny's blouse, but when he was halfway down Ginny stopped him.

_Not yet, _she whispered in his head.

_Why not?_

_We're not ready yet, maybe tomorrow._

_It's a date. So are we going back to Hogwarts, or sleeping here again?_

_I have a better idea._

She led him through the forest back to the Shrieking Shack. She stood at the door, pulled out her wand, and muttered the password, wolf's bane. The door opened, and they stepped inside. Ginny led Draco up the stairs to the tattered bedroom.

"Not very big, but it is probably an upgrade from what you are used to," Draco muttered, sitting on the bed.

Ginny glared at him, "What would you know? If you want to be my boyfriend, you need to stop making fun of my family."

"Hold on a second. I'm not your boyfriend."

"Yes you are," Ginny said seductively, sitting on his lap.

"No one said so."

"I did."

"When?"

"Now."

Ginny was kissing Draco's lips again. She was so lost in the kiss that she didn't notice Draco unbuttoning her blouse again. This time he got all the way down. He took her blouse off completely, and threw it onto the floor.

He reached around to unhook her bra. It fell to the floor on top of her shirt. Ginny didn't know how to feel. She felt both nervous and excited at the same time. She gently slipped his shirt off over his head. Draco slipped his hands up her skirt. In no time he had that off too.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Never in a million years did she think she would loose her virginity to Draco Malfoy, but she had. She was under the tattered covers, falling asleep when she heard a noise from bellow her. She sat up, fully awake, and listened. The noise was there again. She didn't hesitate to grab her wand and point it at the door, saying a quick, _"Colloportus!"_

She grabbed her clothes and threw them on, as Draco threw on his. Ginny was buttoning her blouse back up, when the intruder opened the door with an Alohamora charm. The intruder stood at the door with a shocked look on their face.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

A/N: Don't be mad at me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please... and please please please reveiw!!!!!!!!!! I'm not updating until I get a certain number of reviews. K?

ruberduckysrfun- awwwww thanks soooo much sorry it took so long to update

NeoAddctee- Devil? wow that would be interesting... draco being the devil hmmmmm awwww but thank you you're sooooooo nice the greatest story ever? wow thats one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten thanks!!! But no, Ginny's name is deffinetly Ginevra. JK Rowling says so in a bunch of interveiws and on her website. I will not beleive that it says Virginia in the book unless you can tell me the exact page number. and thanks i thought the snapes class thing was pretty funny too.

Morena Evensong- Thanks, yeah it would be cool to be able to talk mentally to someone... I think me and my friend Kimmy have that a little bit, we always know what each other is thinking... twin powers. no i dont think his parents know about him but im not sure yet, they wont be in the story that much really. and drac is doing good magic not dark magic.

Klaus Baudelaire- yeah... I'm really upset about that but anyway...

kittyfox9- only if you keep reviewing!

brokentoy19- thanks!!!!!!! I don't plan to stop writing anytime soon.

iCe-KiTtEn08- thank you soooooooooo much!!!! sorry it took me a while to update I've been soooo busy lately.

Lady Alionae- lol thanks keep reveiwing!!!!! (reveiws make me happy)

Taika- how do you know they won't take the potion? even I don't know how I'm going to do this... hmmmmmm... k changed my mind I know exactly what I'm going to do!

Miah The Storm Wolf- thanks! too bad you don't remember...

PAREETA- awesome!!! I'm sooo glad yopu like it!!!!!!!

Hey You Oh Wait Thats Me- I know Draco is soooooooo hot!!!!!!!!!!! he's my angel and you can't take him from me!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. The Shocking Truth

A/N: Woohoo another update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!! It took me a lot of thought to get this chapter done. My brain worked way harder than it normally does. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. That's just how it is. I am officially back to where I was in my story so... REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Got it? no one's gonna sue me? Good.

Hermione stood at the door with a horrified look on her face. She looked as if she had seen Snape dancing naked to a polka on the Gryffindor table during breakfast. She moved her eyes from a disheveled Ginny and Draco, to the messy bed, then to Ginny's bra that was still on the floor.

"He's the guy!" Hermione gasped. "He's the guy that you like! Harry's going to flip when he finds out! And Ron! What about Ron? He's going to kill Malfoy. Malfoy! Ewwww! Ginny this is so unnatural! This is Malfoy! Why are you his girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend," Ginny denied.

"She's not my girlfriend," Draco explained.

"They just don't get it."

"Why would they?"

"Come on baby let's go," Ginny said, getting up and leaving with Draco following closely behind.

They walked down the path to their spot, leaving a confused Hermione behind. They sat against the rocks staring at the stars. An hour or two later, they walked back to Hogwarts. It was weird, but Ginny felt completely comfortable with him.

When they got to Hogwarts, Ginny kissed him good night and went to her dorm and fell asleep.

The next morning, Ginny woke to a scream from her best friend, Jackie.

"Ginny! We couldn't find you! We thought you were dead or something!" Jackie jumped on top of Ginny. "Where were you?"

Ginny thought about telling her the truth, but decided against it. "I dunno."

Ginny felt nauseated. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she came out, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was very pale.

She walked down to the Great Hall. Despite the questions she got about where she was for the past two days, she was silent throughout the meal, if you could call it a meal, that is. She had a few spoonfuls of cereal and a bite of toast.

She ambled along until lunch, when she went down to Hogsmeade for lunch with Draco. She sat down on her favorite rock and waited for him.

"Hey," he said when he finally appeared. He went to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"I've been feeling kind of sick today, and I don't want you to catch it," she explained.

"Ok," he grumbled.

They started to eat the lunch that Draco had brought.

"You seem hungry today," Draco observed, watching her cram a third sandwich in her mouth.

"I didn't eat much for breakfast this morning," she said defensively.

"You should be one of those professional eaters," he said, watching her binge.

"No I shouldn't! I'm going to be a Healer," she exclaimed. "Draco, what do you want to be?"

"Me? I'm going to own a bunch of Quidditch supplies stores."

"But what about your dad?"

"What about him?"

"Wouldn't he want you to do something else?"

"What, like own a dark magic store or be a death eater or something?"

"Well..." Ginny started, "Yeah."

"Newsflash, Ginny, you don't always have to do what your parents want you to do."

"I know, it's just..." Ginny wondered why she thought it was so wrong to disagree with her parents. Maybe it was because she had never really disobeyed her parents before.

"Come on, let's get back," Draco sighed, standing up.

"Ok," Ginny said, stuffing a cookie into her mouth. "Hlpmup."

"What?"

Ginny swallowed her cookie. "Help me up."

Draco offered her a hand which she took. After he pulled her up, she fell into his shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm just a little dizzy from standing up to fast," she explained.

"Ginny, why don't you go to the Hospital Wing when we get back?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just a cold, or something. I'll be better by tomorrow."

When she got back to Hogwarts, she found Hermione.

"Hermione, please don't tell Ron about Draco," she begged.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"And don't tell Harry either, he'll just tell Ron about it."

"Ginny I'm not going to tell them, but I think you should. It's not worth keeping a secret this big."

"Thank you, Hermione," Ginny said, giving her a hug.

The days flew by and she did not get over her sickness. She threw up a few times, and by the next week Draco had convinced her to get checked by Madam Pomfrey.

She walked to the hospital wing, expecting Madam Pomfrey to tell her she had the flu and give her a potion to cure her.

"Why are you here?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I think I have the flu or something," she muttered.

"What are your symptoms?"

"I've been really dizzy, tired, and hungry, and I've thrown up a few times."

Madam Pomfrey looked at her oddly, "Do you have any food cravings?"

"Umm... yeah, I've eaten tons of pickles this week."

"And when you threw up, what time of day was it?"

"Umm, I don't remember... morning I think."

"Have you had your menstrual cycle yet this month?"

"I don't know. I don't keep track," Ginny answered, annoyed. "How much longer is this going to take? I'm going to be late for my next class."

"This is the last question," Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Ok," Ginny nodded.

"Are you sexually active?"

Ginny turned red. "What does that have to do with me being sick?"

"Everything."

Ginny nodded. "I am."

"I would like you to take this test for me," Madam Pomfrey said, pulling a white string out of a drawer. She started wrapping around Ginny's wrist. When she let go of it, it stayed stuck there.

"What is that?" Ginny asked, confused.

"This is a unicorn hair," she explained, "When you wrap it around someone's wrist, it usually falls off their wrist, unless... she's pregnant."

A/N: Ginny's pregnant!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please no flames, please, just nice long, long, long reviews. and sorry to all you that hate pregnant stories. I swear this isn't just a regular one where she gets pregnant but he excepts that and they live together happily ever after. I hate stories like that. they suck. I would never read a story like that let alone write one!

Elora Nova- Thanks for not telling! yeah... I'm back to where I was so everyone can come back and read it again!

NeoAddctee- I love suspense! lots of suspense and nice little cliffies! And hate to say I told you so but... told you so!

musicgirl141- HAHA cliffies rule!

Hey You Oh Wait Thats Me- ok as long as I can have Draco cuz he is awsomely hot.

Klaus Baudelaire- yup D/G is the greatest ship ever. i dont really like Draco/Cho though...

Morena Evensong- ummmm hmmm I don't think he has any other powers but I might change my mind and feel like having him have a fun crazy power like x-ray vision, or laser beam eyes, or being able to get to class in.0046 seconds! like the Grubers!!!!! I'm just going to sit here and pretend you know what I'm talking about... and yeah I guess Draco's magic would be purer then a normal wizard.

joaniem- hee hee hee cliffie cliffie cliffie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA- awwwww thanks, you're too kind.

LunarianPrincess- Thank you sooooo much for your reviews cuz they were some pretty awesome reviews... yeah...

Lady Alionae- Nope sorry not Ron! I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!! I have no more fluff and romance left in me... time for angsty and problematic but only for a few chapters!!!!!! then bring on the fluff!!!!!!!!!

-From "I'm not his girlfriend," to "Come on baby let's go," is from That 70's Show. It's the episode when Jackie and Hyde are just starting a relationshippy thing. (Ginny's friend Jackie was named in honor of Jackie Burkhart, my favorite That 70's Show character.)

-The basic concept and some lines are from 'Love Will Find a Way,' my recommendation for the day.

-The unicorn hair thing is from Draco Veritas only in there they used it as a virginity test, not a pregnancy test.

-"She looked as if she had seen Snape dancing naked to a polka on the Gryffindor table during breakfast." I swear I've read that somewhere, maybe it was in the book, maybe it was in someones fic. I have no idea where I got it... so if it's from you, don't get mad, take it as a complement!


	7. A Hard Choice

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!! And yes Ginny being pregnant is completely necessary for the plot. It is NOT your typical "oh no she's pregnant, lets get into a fight and then make up and live happily ever after" story. I promise.

Ginny was speechless as she sat down on the nearest hospital bed. She started crying.

"Don't cry dear!" Madam Pomfry cooed.

"But this makes everything all wrong! When everyone sees that I'm pregnant they're going to think that I'm a whore!"

"No dear, there's a charm you can use on your stomach to make it appear normal size."

Ginny stopped crying; at least no one would know that she was pregnant.

"Thanks," Ginny muttered turning to leave.

"Wait dear, there's one more thing. You will have to come see me once every two weeks.  Just so I can make sure there is nothing wrong with the baby."

Just then Ginny was struck with an idea.

"Could I have an abortion? Then my life wouldn't be ruined, and I would be fine!"

"Of course dear, come see me tomorrow."

Ginny liked that idea. She didn't have to worry about raising a baby or anything. She didn't even have to tell Draco about this mess. She could just tell him that he was right; she did have the flu. She could just tell him that Madam Pomfry had given her a potion, and she was better.

Ginny felt somewhat relieved as she walked out the door. She would come here tomorrow, have her abortion, and pretend this never happened.

She went back to her dormitory, and fell asleep. Those few minutes at the hospital wing felt like hours.

Ginny woke up early that morning around 4 am. The moon was still shining bright. She couldn't get back to sleep, so she took a shower and got dressed.

Around 6:00 she went down to breakfast. She finished eating before Draco came down and left as soon as she could, not wanting Draco to see her before she got rid of the thing living in her.

Ginny headed up to the hospital wing to have her abortion.

"Madam Pomfrey! I'm here," Ginny yelled excitedly once she had entered the hospital wing.

"Ok all it is is a quick spell, and then I have to check to make sure everything went correctly," she answered.

"Ok."

"_Obigitan_!" she shouted, "Now I just have to check a few things. I'll be right back."

With that, she walked back into her office. She came back out a few minutes later, frowning at her wand.

"It didn't work. I'm sorry, honey, but something must be wrong with my wand. That's never happened to me before. I'll tell you what, you come back in a few days, and I'll get my wand checked. We'll do it then ok?"

"Ummm, ok," Ginny shrugged. She was slightly confused about what had just happened but was more worried about Draco finding out. She walked outside to the spot behind the stairs where they usually met. Draco was already waiting for her, leaning against the wall, with a picnic basket beside him.

"Hey!" she exclaimed giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you find out what was wrong with you?" he asked not bothering to say hi.

"Yeah, it's just the flu," she lied.

"Cool, let's go."

They walked down to the spot they ate lunch at. While they ate Ginny didn't really talk. She was to busy thinking. She thought about what would happen if she told Draco she was pregnant. He would probably break up with her. He would probably never look at her again. No, Ginny thought, this is all for the best.

XxX

A few days later, Ginny woke up to an owl from Madame Pomfrey. It said to come to the Hospital Wing as soon as she could. She went right after breakfast.

"Hi!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Hi," Madame Pomfrey replied.

Madame Pomfrey tried the spell again, but it didn't work. She tried again and again, but no matter how many times she tried the spell didn't work. She then decided to try a different spell. In no time at all, she had tried every abortion spell she had in her book. None of them worked.

"That's ok," Ginny sighed dejectedly, "I'll just not get the abortion."

"Are you sure sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

Ginny was a little bit upset by this, but decided it was her fault anyway for having sex with Draco in the first place. She walked around for a while, not knowing where she was going. In no time at all she found herself on the stairwell where she had run into Draco almost two months ago.

Ginny gasped. It was almost two months. The potion would be ready soon. She had no idea what to do. She sat down on the stairs and thought it over. If she didn't take it, she would have to get Draco involved in this whole mess. If she did take it, she wouldn't have to tell Draco about any of this, but then she wouldn't be able to tell him anything. She didn't know what to do.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought long and hard about each option. Neither of them was any better than the other. Ruin Draco's life as well as her own, or never speak to him again. She didn't know how long she sat there before hearing a soft voice in her head.

_Hey_

Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder, but she couldn't bring herself to look at it's owner.

_You're crying_.

_No I'm not_. Ginny replied wiping her tears away only to let new tears fall in there place. Draco sat down next to her and awkwardly put his arm around her.

_Do you want to talk about it?_

She couldn't ruin Draco's life, but she new she couldn't do this with out him.

_It's nothing_. She said getting up. _Really it's nothing_.

_Come with me_.

Draco took her to the place where he had told her about being an angel. They sat there for a while without talking. The sun set behind the tree tops of the forbidden forest.

"So what's bothering you?"

"Umm Draco..." Ginny began.

"Yeah."

"Umm you know I love you more then anything right?"

"What about it?"

"It's just that something's happened, and it's one of the most horrible things you could ever think of."

Draco looked at her confusedly.

"It's just that..."

"Spit it out, woman."

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you kidding?"

Ginny slowly shook her head.

"This is horrible." Draco exclaimed. Before Ginny could stop him, he jumped off the roof and flew into the forbidden forest.

A/N: wow sorry this chapter is sooooooo short. I have writers block right now... And does anyone know how long it takes for someone thats pregnant to start showing?  Ok I thought about what you guys all told me about Draco being to ooc, so I used Hyde from That 70s Show as my kind of model of what I want Draco to act like.  A gold star to anyone who caught my Keith Urban reference!!! REVIEW! Please...

Elora Nova- I am past were I left off last time! YAY!!!!!!!!!

NeoAddctee- I'm sorry it took so long for me to update last time... but unfortunately, I have a life.

Hey You Oh Wait Thats Me- Thanks for the review!

Morena Evensong- Yes it has wings. Ooooooooooooooooo x ray vision!!!!!!!!!  I bet Draco would like that!!! Hmmmmmmmmmmmm look through girls clothes!!!!!!  Or superspeed… but what can he do with that?  Nothing very fun… Oh well I have something SOOOOOOO cool planned for either the next chapter or the chapter after. Hey that rhymes sort of!  Well I thought it did… But anyways no you don't go to hell automatically if you beat up an angel.

Klaus Baudelaire- Thanks for that.  Yeah I still can't figure out where that's from.  Maybe I made it up, but don't remember making it up.  I think I got the polka part from band, when they yell at us for having our sticks too high and just playing bad.  Lori is always like this is not a polka!  But anyways I started reading When the Adventure Only Begins.  It's pretty good so far.

Heart Broken Devil- I know that but I was running out of time, because of the retarted 2 months thing I made at the beginning of the story.

Lady Aniolae- Yeah but I decided the lack of mental Ronness was for the best.  Fluffiness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  It's what makes the world go round.  No on the angels getting sick.

Sara Sidle Stokes- Thanks for reviewing!  I love first time reviewers!!!!!!!  If you never get any first time reviewers, you would never get any reviewers at all!  That would be sad…

honey-gurl808- Ginny's reaction- okay. Draco's reaction- the most horrible thing in the entire world of fan fics has happened… Oh don't worry lots of suspense and angsty stuff in this story.  Fluffy agsty suspense, but suspense all the same!

dracoshotty- don't want to loose my reviewers!  Suspense makes the world go round… wait a second… Fluff makes the world go round… ok umm what about Fluffy Suspense makes the world go round.  And Draco is mine not yours me and Hey You Oh Wait Thats Me already decided that.

The stomach charm thing comes from "Love Will Find a Way."  witch you all should read!


	8. More than an Angel

A/N: Thanks for all of my reviewers who have been with me from the beginning!!!!!!!!! This chapter is short, but action packed, soooooooo...

Ginny had an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched Draco fly away. She decided she had done the wrong thing to tell Draco. It had only made things worse. She wished that she had never gotten pregnant in the first place, it was terrible. She had lost her future and her boyfriend all because of it.

She sat on the rooftop crying until it got pitch black, and she decided if she didn't go in, she was sure to get detention from Filch.

She walked to the edge of the roof, and realized that she had no way to get to the balcony. Draco had taken her down before. She didn't know any spells that would help her out, except maybe summoning a broomstick, but she decided that she didn't want to chance flying while she was pregnant.

Ginny's stomach turned over, flying. She would have to quit Quidditch. She hated the thought of not getting to play. What would her brother say? She decided to just tell Ron that she couldn't do it because of all the homework she was getting. She could always play next year.

Ginny's mind was brought abruptly back to the problem at hand. She looked around for a way out, and spotted a window at the top of the roof. She put a charm on her feet so that she wouldn't slip off the roof, and walked up to the window. She opened it with a quick alohamora, and struggled through it.

She walked as slow as she could to the common room. When she got there, she saw Ron in the corner of the room laughing at something Hermione was doing.

"Umm... Ron can I talk to you?" she asked after crossing the room quickly.

Ron gave her a quizzical look, "Umm sure."

"Alone," she said pointedly. Harry and Hermione left without question.

"So what's up?"

"I... umm... I'm quitting the Quidditch team," she stutteredlooking at her shoes.

"What?! You're our best chaser! You can't quit!" Ron exclaimed.

"But, Ron, I can't I have a lot of homework this year, and you know sixth year is a big one," she lied, fighting back tears.

"But you played last year in fifth year! We can't play without you!"

"Ron, you have Harry which is a sure 150 points every game, plus we have you as keeper which means the other teams won't be able to get any points." She could no longer keep her tears from falling onto her shoes.

"But Ginny."

"Ron, I said I'm not playing, so get off my case!" she screamed before running to her dorm.

She flung herself onto her bed, not even bothering to shut the curtains. After a few minutes in which she cried her eyes out, someone walked in.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Hermione's voice came, "I heard you quit the Quidditch team."

"Go away."

"But Ginny, you love Quidditch..."

"I said go away."

And after a few minutes, in which nothing was said, she left the room.

XxX

For two full days, Ginny stayed in bed claiming to have the flu. Hermione brought her food throughout the day. Ron had scheduled chaser tryouts. He kept complaining that it would be too hard to train a chaser by the first game.

On the end of the second day, during dinner, Hermione was walking up to give Ginny some food. When she turned the corner of the last corridor, she spotted someone sitting outside the picture of the fat lady. For a split second she thought that Neville must have forgotten the password again, but she then realized who it was: Draco Malfoy. When he saw her, he stood up and walked toward her.

"Please, I need to see Ginny."

"You know what, you don't deserve Ginny. I don't know why she even lets you in her sight. You are obviously the reason she hasn't come out of bed for the last two days.Sotell my Malfoy, what did you do to her?"

"Something horrible that I can't take back."

"Than why should I let you in?"

"Because if I don't talk to her now, in eight months she'll die."

"How do I know you're not just making this up?"

"You know what Granger? You're nothing more than a heartless ditz. One of you're friends is going to die, and you won't even let me in so that I can stop it. What if Ginny dies because of you? What would you do then?"

"I..."

"I'll tell you what you'll do! You'll come back to me and you know what I'll do, Granger? I'll remind you of how Ginny could still be alive, if you had only let me into the common room."

Hermione could not think of a reason why Draco would be lying, so she let him in. He immediately tried to go up the girl's stairs, and sounded off the alarm.

"Sorry, no boys in the girls dorms. I'll go get Ginny for you."

A minute later, Hermione came down the stairs half carrying a crumpled red haired figure.

"Ginny, I've been thinking. And this is one of the most horrible things that could have happened."

Ginny didn't respond. There was no indication that she had comprehended what Draco had just said, but he went on anyway.

"It's horrible for an ang... Do you mind?" Draco half yelled at Hermione who was sitting quietly next to Ginny.

"I let you in. I'm staying," she replied.

"Whatever... Ginny have you ever wondered why you don't see too many angel mothers walking around? It's because they don't live. When someone gives birth to an angel, they die. The last time it didn't happen like that was in 296 AD. In case you didn't know that was 1700 years ago. Yeah, doesn't happen too often. Oh, and you can't kill angels either so don't even waste your time trying to abort it."

Ginny raised her swollen brown eyes to look at Draco for the first time.

"But..." she stuttered, "You mean I'm going to die?"

Her eyes swelled up with tears that she let fall to the ground. Draco couldn't help but love her more than anything. He walked over to her and put his arms around her. She gratefully pulled him close with all the gentleness in the world.

"There might be a way to keep you from dying, but it's going to be hard, and you're going to have to come on a little trip with me. We're going back to a place I never wanted to see again; a place that you've spent your whole life dreaming about."

"You mean..." Ginny trailed off in a timid voice.

"Yeah."

"But what will happen if they see we're not in school?"

"Granger will cover for us. It's the least she can do now that she knows everything."

"Hold on! I need to know the details of what's going on if I'm going to cover for you," Hermione stated.

"Like what?" Draco asked irritably

"Like what you were talking about. Out of that conversation I got that Ginny's pregnant, she might die, and you need to get help from somewhere."

"What else do you need to know?"

"Why is she going to die?"

"For reasons beyond your comprehension I'm sure."

"Try me."

"To put it in Laymen's terms, because angels have so much more magic than humans, the human mother goes into sort of a magical shock."

"And what's all of this talk about angels?"

"Do you need to know everything, Granger? I'm an angel. Because Ginny is pregnant with my child, she is pregnant with an angel. Any more questions Granger?"

"If you are an angel, why are you here on Earth?"

"I'm fallen, Granger."

"Why isn't you're mother dead?"

"I'm adopted, Granger. Look we have to go before all the other Gryffs come back and see me here."

"Wait one more question, where are you going?"

"Oh that, we're going to heaven."

A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO what a crazy place to leave off. Well people, tell me if it sucks. Okay people, poll time: would you rather have long chapters but more time in between updates, or short chapters with really fast updates?

hated-flammer- You know what you bitch? I can't help my choppiness, that's just the way I write. And I can't help it if I don't write well. That's just how I am. Deal with it. You should at least try to give constructive criticism, not just flames. Because flames don't help. Yeah and this would-be-awesome-story was my complete idea. And I'm not going to give my awesome idea to a random person just because they may be a better writer than me. So my characters need a little work so what? At least my brain doesn't need work, unlike you!!!

Musicgirl141- hmmmmm I really didn't think that was as big of a cliffy as usual, but apparently all my reviewers did...

Elora Nova- completely right! Wow you're a good guesser. I dunno why he flew to the forbidden forest, It was kind of just somewhere for him to sit and think. I mean he had a ton to think about.

beckysue2- Hey thanks for the info... No one else had an answer for that.

Frogs Rok- Yay, I love first time reviewers! Boys are stupid throw rocks at them... I have PJs that say that! But not Draco cuz he's my lover!

dracoshotty- ahhh suspense, can't live with it, can't live without it... But most of the time I put it in, just to be mean.

Snow Bunny- Naked Snape... hmmmmmm not a very pleasant image... yeah I know it's not original. But I bet you a bazillion dollars (or pounds, depending if you're from England) that no one else has read a fic like this one. That is because, it is original, not the pregnancy part, the pregnant with an angel baby part.

notsuchaperfectprinces- That has to be THE nicest review I have ever gotten about my writing. Wow I don't even know how to thank you. Will a piece of chocolate work?

Klaus Baudelaire- I agree abortion is horrible!!!!!!!!!! Which is why it didn't work, I would have never had the abortion work!!! Last year I went on the March for life in Washington DC. I saw a bunch of pictures of cut up babies. It was pretty bad...

Lightstorm- I never said I was going to quit writing. I love this story way too much to quit. I just meant that I couldn't think of what to do with the characters next. Kind of like when you're in math and you have two points, and you have to draw a line between them. I knew where I was, and where I was going, this chapter was kind of the bridge chapter between the two.

honey-gurl808- awwww yeah, it was kind of mean, but he didn't know what to do! He was confused and needed time to think.

Lady Alionae- I know!!!!!!!!! Bad Ginny bad!!!!!!!! I hate abortion!!!!! It's awful, and it should be illegal. Draco didn't ditch, don't worry!!!!!! He may be in Slytherin, but he's not heartless. But anyways kudos for the baby!!!!!! Cuz he/she is the most adorable thing ever. Babies rule!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. What it's Really Like

Hermione stood there for a while before what he had said finally hit her.

"What if I told you I didn't believe you?"

"We don't have time for that! Come on Granger! Just say you'll cover for us. Please."

"Fine, but if I find out you just went to Hogsmeade to full around for a few days then…" Hermione was silenced by Draco taking off his shirt, allowing his wings to appear, and letting Ginny hop on his back.

"Ok if anyone asks, tell them that we went to… umm… I don't know, you think of something, but don't say we're together. And make sure you don't…"

Draco was interrupted by the sound of the portrait door opening. Ginny looked over to see none other than Ron and Harry walk though the door.

"What the fuck is this!?" Ron gasped.

"Since when do you have wings, Malfoy?" Harry asked confusedly.

"What are you doing with Ginny!?"

"What is Hermione doing with you?"

"And what the bloody hell are you doing in the Gryffindor common room?"

Draco looked at them, than at Hermione, before jumping out the window. He had flown out of site before Hermione turned around to look at Harry and Ron.

"Umm… I'll be in my room," Hermione said, running up the girls stairs, knowing they couldn't follow her.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"I don't know…" Ron said a little shocked from what he had seen.

"I think someone charmed my glasses…" Harry muttered taking them off and looking at them closely.

"Was I hallucinating, or did I just see Draco, with wings, jumping out the window with Ginny?"

"Unless we were both hallucinating, you definitely saw Draco, with wings, jumping out the window with Ginny."

Neither of them said a word for a few minutes. Hermione soon came back down to get the book she had left. Harry and Ron both grabbed one of her arms, and dragged her into the hall.

"What was that?" Harry demanded.

"Uh… That… was… umm… hallucination?" Hermione stuttered.

"I told you we were hallucinating!" Ron exclaimed.

"Are you daft? That wasn't a hallucination!" Harry yelled.

"You know that and I know that, but does Hermione know that?"

Harry looked at Ron like he was the dumbest person to ever walk the earth.

"What was that?!" Harry demanded for the second time.

"It was Ginny's angel," Hermione said, trying to get out of the situation. "Yeah, you guys just witnessed a miracle!"

Harry didn't seem to believe Hermione, but he left with Ron anyway. When they got down to the other end of the hall he turned to Ron.

"I've got a plan to get Hermione to tell us."

XxX

Ginny experienced the same warm, fuzzy feeling that she had when she had ridden on his back the first time. It made her want to fall asleep, but she remembered that she was flying a thousand yards/meters above ground.

The trip seemed to take longer than she had expected. What Ginny thought must have been two hours later, they were still flying.

"Draco, how much longer?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno. I haven't been there in almost 18 years, but I'd guess about another half hour," he replied.

"Ok."

Ginny put her cheek down on Draco's shoulder. It was nice and warm, like the rest of his body. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy again. She closed her eyes, and soon she had dozed off.

She woke abruptly. She didn't recognize where she was. Although she was standing on top of a cloud, it felt strangely solid. In front of her, was a golden archway, with what Ginny supposed was an angel beneath it. He was pale, with a giant pointed hat. He didn't look human like Draco did, but he didn't look like every five-year-olds white robe, halo, glowing image of an angel either. He looked more like a muggle's impression of a wizard, except white. He stood in front of a huge book on a podium.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto," Ginny muttered.

"What was that?" came a familiar voice from behind her.

"Never mind, it's a muggle thing that I saw last summer when I visited Hermione."

"So are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Ok let's go."

"Wow, I feel like I died."

They walked up to the angel. He stared at Draco, with a shocked look on his face. If it was possible to get paler than he had been, he had succeeded.

"Gabrielle?" he asked.

"The one and only," Draco replied with a smug look on his face.

"Why are you here?"

"That's my business. Just let me through, Pete."

The angel gave him a dirty look.

"Fine," he said stepping aside. Draco stepped past him. Ginny was just about to follow when the angel stepped back in front of the archway.

"Name?" he asked.

"Ginny Weasley."

He looked through his book.

"You aren't supposed to die for another fifty three years, nine days, seven hours, forty five minutes and eleven seconds," he said confusedly.

"She's with me," Draco said grabbing her wrist and pulling her through.

"Gabe, you know that's not legal."

"He doesn't like me much anymore, so I figure it doesn't matter."

When they where inside, Ginny looked around, shocked. Everything was gold, and unlike outside, there were no clouds in site. There was a huge tree, with luscious, green leaves, and a river with the clearest water she had ever seen. There was an endless row of mansions next to the golden walkway.

"Am I dreaming?" Ginny asked dazedly.

"Unfortunately not," Draco answered, ignoring the stares he was getting.

"So, are you like Gabrielle, from the Bible?"

"I was."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because, Ginny, that's not me anymore. I'm not like that anymore. I'm Draco now."

They sat down on the grass.

"Is it just me or has it been a really, really long day?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"It has," Ginny said quietly. She was thinking about what was to come, the reason she was here. "So what's the plan?"

"We'll stay in my old room tonight, then we'll go see Him tomorrow."

"But… You mean… I am going to… meet… God?"

"It's really not that exciting."

"Maybe not for you!"

"Come on we better get going. It's getting late."

"It's not even dark yet."

"Come on Bible buff! Don't you know that there's no night in heaven?"

"Really?"

"Uh huh, it's in Revelation somewhere, no crying, pain, night, and a bunch of other things."

"So where are we going again?"

"My old room."

"Where is it?"

"Right over there." Draco pointed to one of the biggest mansions.

"That one?"

"Was I head angel or wasn't I?"

They walked to the mansion, and laid down for a good night sleep. Or at least Ginny did. Draco lay next to Ginny, not saying a word.

"Rise and shine," Draco whispered in Ginny's ear the next morning.

"Five more minutes," came a sleepy voice from beneath the covers.

"Nope, we're leaving now."

"Fine."

"Ok, let's go," Draco commanded, pulling the covers off of Ginny's head.

A/N: Cliffie, Cliffie, Cliffie!!! I'm soooooo evil! The poll is in with… 4(or three I can't count) for fast updates, 1 for long chappies, 11 people who didn't vote and the happy people like your story, who voted for fast updates and long chappies, which wasn't an option… so we're going with fast updates… but anyways REVIEW!!!!!! Please? For me?

NeoAddctee- hopefully you won't die till I finish my story… I still have a few more chapters to go. The last few will be pretty fluffy. And yeah hated-flammer is a bitch, I deleted her review. She was being retarded. I hate people who flame. Flames make me sad…

beckysue2- lol that always happens to me, especially if the person hasn't updated in a while. And thanks, but no I haven't read one your stories, but I saw one once when I was looking for a good fic to read, but my daddy yelled at me to get off the computer so…

Elora Nova- awwwwwwwwwww thanks. Don't stop rambling, I like people who ramble, I ramble a lot myself. I think people in general feel more connected to the author when he/she rambles to them about random stuff, like I do to all you guys… Maybe not though, I could be just weird…

wisperinglilies- you obviously are a first time reviewer… you aren't used to my overuse of cliffies. I love cliffies soooooo much because… umm… because I like to torture you people. Yup, that's it… you probably aren't used to my rambling skills; feel free to not listen to anything I say.

Lady Alionlae- lol!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love kudos… my family went on vacation once, and my mom like ten boxes of kudos, and I lived off kudos and potato chips for a week, it was fun… except for I got sick of them after a while… how do you know I'm not going to kill Ginny? I just might… and then have Draco have to raise the baby by himself, how funny would that be? Can you imagine Draco raising a kid by himself?

Morena Evensong- Are you crazy? Sex is what drives guys… I don't think any of them could get by without it, not even Draco… No transformation… and just normal heaven… my brain wouldn't go into creative mode… Potion… haven't decided on that one yet… is it just me or am I using a lot more ellipses than normal?

Dark Magician Sage- Heaven… I was having some mental lapses during the writing of this chapter… Sorry if it doesn't make any sense what so ever. And where is your pen name from? Is it like from yu gi oh? My brother loves that show, sometimes I watch it with him… the dark magician is one of the cards right? That's like the only one I know.

Heart Broken Devil- Yes I do… I can't stand them… That's sad about your friend… I had a friend like that, people kept flaming her so she decided to go to a different site. You think I have a good writing tech? cuz I think it's not too good. But I have some creative ideas… And also I write the way I like… like I don't like when people do some things, so I don't do them, like I don't like when people are waaaaaaaay too descriptive, so I limit my descriptiveness.

Klaus Baudelaire- sorry about the rocks comment… boys are just as smart as girls, keep telling yourself that, and you'll be fine… 10 years for someone to update!? That's crazy!!! Are you exadurating? Sorry, I can't spell. But did you ever stop to think that that person might have… oh I don't know, died. Oh and remember… boys are just as smart as girls!

fieryred20- Thanks… I have no intentions of stopping… unless I get another email from one of my friends… but then I'll keep righting again after I realize what a big mistake I made. Did yopu know bookkeeper is the only word in the English language that has three double letters? My civics teacher told me that today…

Okadras- Thanks for the info… lol for some reason I'm not surprised that wizards can't abort angels either… wait a second! I wrote this story… of coarse I'm not surprised, but anyways… Heaven!!! Ooooooo… and I seriously have no idea what's going to happen next… I never know what happens… all I planned of this entire story was the first chapter, Draco being an angel, Ginny getting pregnant, and I might of planned them going to heaven… but I don't remember. I don't like planning…

The Happy People Like Your Story- k, I wrote as fast as I could. And sorry… long chapters, fast updates was not an option, but you can be unique. I like unique people. Thanks for your review! I appreciate each and every review… cuz they rule!!! I love reviews!!!!!! I could write a song about reviews… umm… Reviews are fine… I like when they're mine… maybe I should just go back to writing stories…

Band Geek Forever- thanks for voting… hmmm… I'm in the band at my school… we just won championships a few weeks ago. Did your band win? I'm soooooo happy now cuz we only have band once a week now… What instrument do you play? Is it something dumb like the… I dunno… dumb instruments, or is it cool like the cool instruments.

starlynn- yes as a matter of fact I happen to love cliffies. They rock my socks. They are the greatest thing. Suspense is the only thing that keeps people reading. If there's no cliffies, no one wants to read… so I put them at the end of every single chapter so that I don't loose reviewers… cuz cliffies rule… am I repeating myself… I probably am… oh well.

Frogs Rok- yeah you're right I was going to continue anyways… I won't stop ever, don't worry… I love frogs… I had to dissect one in biology once… and it was full of gametes and stuff. It was pretty exciting, but it smelled really bad… I named it Trevor, after Neville's toad… yeah… Frogs are pretty cool though.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto." Obviously is from the Wizard of Oz. I love that movie. We're off to see the wizard… the wonderful wizard of oz…


	10. Sometimes it's Better to not Know

A/N: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!That was the most revies I've ever gotten!!!!!!! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hyper… Waaaaaaaaay too much chocolate… Must resist brownies… I bet you people want me to stop rambling don't you? Ok fine… here's the chappie… Hope you enjoy!!! Oh yeah, sorry I didn't update sooner… I had it ready a while ago but was being sooooooo extremely gay, and wouldn't let me update. but anyways…

Ginny got up and tried to straighten up her hair. She looked down at what she was wearing, her pajamas. She hadn't had a chance to change before they left. She loved her cloud pjs, but somehow she just didn't think they would be appropriate for where she was going.

"Draco is there anything else I could wear in here?"

"Yeah Ginny I keep a spare set of girl's clothes in my old house just in case," he said cynically.

"Fine, I'll just go in my pajamas then."

"You really don't have much of a choice… unless you want to go nude, which I have absolutely no problem with…"

He was cut off by a pillow hitting him hard in the face.

"Hey! I think we should probably leave soon…" Draco suggested.

"Yeah you're probably right."

Ginny was experiencing several contrasting emotions at once. She was excited, nervous and depressed al at the same time. As much as she loved being in heaven, she wanted to be back on earth even more. She was extremely frightened of what God might tell her.

She walked down the street, with Draco, to a huge castle like building, which the clear blue river was running out from. She gazed at it in awe. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her entire life. It was bigger than Hogwarts. It seemed so new, that it looked, to Ginny, like it had been built yesterday, although she knew it couldn't have been.

They walked up the front steps where two angels were standing in front of the door, looking like sentries.

Draco walked right past the angels and into the building, but when Ginny tried to follow, the guards stopped her.

"Hey, she's with me!" Draco yelled indignantly.

"You know the rules, no mortals in the Castle. If you got a problem with that, you take it up with the boss," one of the angels said.

"Wait here for me to come back," Draco called out to Ginny.

"Ok," Ginny said worriedly.

Draco soon disappeared, the big golden doors swinging shut behind him. Ginny sat down on the steps. She tried to make friendly conversation with the guards, but they didn't even acknowledge her.

She was reminded rather forcefully of the guards that stood in front of the palaces back in England. She giggled, remembering the time she and Ron had tried to make them move, when they were younger. But her giggle was short-lived as her mind turned to the matters at hand: Draco, her baby, her death.

Tears began to pour down her face. She knew that she wasn't going to live. She had a feeling deep down in the pit of her stomach that told her so. But still, a ray of hope still shined in the darkest corner of her heart. She knew that Draco was trying, and that was good enough for her.

She sat there for what seemed like hours. She watched all the people pass. She saw all kinds of people walk by, fat people, short people, tall people, and skinny people. All of them very different, but they all had a similar quality, they were all happy. None of them looked nearly as upset as Ginny was.

Ginny thought back to what Draco had said to her before she had fallen asleep: _No crying, pain, night and a bunch of other things._ Yet here she was, on the steps of heaven, balling her eyes out.

Soon, an elderly lady saw her and walked over to her.

"What's wrong dear?" The old lady asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm pregnant, and my boyfriend's an angel, and I might die in a few months."

"What do you mean you might die in a few months? You're in heaven. Haven't you already died?"

"No, Draco brought me here so that he could ask God to let me live."

"Wow, that's rough."

"Yeah, it's just so stressful."

"Just be glad you have a few months left before you die."

"Yeah I guess I am kind of lucky."

"Hey and I'll tell you what, when you come back here, look me up. I'll make you some cookies and we can talk some more."

The lady stood up to leave.

"I never caught you're name," Ginny replied standing up slowly.

"Back on earth, they just called me Mother Theresa."

Ginny was so shocked about who she had just met, that she didn't notice Mother Theresa leave.

After a few more minutes of waiting, in which Ginny soaked in what she had just been told, Draco came out.

His face was expressionless. He was looking down at the ground.

"What did he say, Draco?" Ginny asked eager to know.

Draco looked straight into her amber eyes, a pained expression on his face.

"He said 'No.'"

A/N: k people. I know that you are going to absolutely hate me for doing this… but I had to, sorry. I really did.

Frogs Rok- I really hate when that happens, That is just the awefullest thing ever, especially when you can't remember what you said in the first place. Exuberant is a word. It means really hyper, hey sort of like me! but anyways I'm in 9th grade, unless you live in England, then I'm like in whatever grade is the same as that. Well I'm 14, so… But anyways frogs are the freaking greatest… yeah… they jump…

Band Geek Forever- Welcome! Awesome, we only have band once a week now, and I think I already told you that… I repeat myself a lot. But anyways, one of my best friends play the clarinet, it is an awesome instrument. I'm in the pit… sooo pecussiony instruments for me!!!

Mennie- Thank you, thank you, I love new reviewers, they make me happy. Gabrielle… I hadn't planned on that at all, It was just one of those random great ideas that you get whenever you are writing. But anyways, I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you keep reviewing!

Elora Nova- uh huh! Draco is Gabrielle. Even I didn't see that one coming. Do you see a pattern between Draco and Lucifer? Head angel, sick of heaven, leaves. Hmmm maybe it's just me… and yeah, some times, I spend more time responding to all my reviewers than I do actually writing the story. Was that update fast enough for you? Because you know, I could have done it faster if wasn't being so retarded!

honey-gurl808- I think it would be so crazy to go to heaven… you would feel like you were dead but you wouldn't be… wow I would probably hate that feeling. But maybe it would be a good weird feeling, like de-ja-vu or something. I love that feeling. I wish I could have that feeling all the time, that crazy feeling in the pit of your stomach and you know you've seen it before. I have no idea why I'm talking about de-ja-vu…

dracoshotty- K I updated! sheesh do you want me to update every single day or something? Am I aloud to have a life? I just updated on like Tuesday! That was onlyfour days ago, yet her I am again updating. I give and I give, and I slave over a hot computer all day and what do you tell me? Update soon! You're so infuriating, I just want to cry! Sorry, about that… Pretty good impression of my mom though…

Cinnamon Angel- I hope I didn't disappoint you… I'd hate to disappoint someone with angel in there pen name… This fic is like angels and awesomeness and what was I talking about again? Oh yeah angels… sooo Draco is an angel and I think that's crazy… wait a second how can you be a cinnamon angel? Aren't angels white? And isn't cinnamon brown? Silly penname doesn't even make sense!

Klaus Baudelaire- The picture didn't work again… I don't think you can send picture through reviews… but you can email it to me… but anyways… I was reading your profile and your #4 favorite song was Hailies song. I love that song… I freaking cry when I here it. I dunno, it's just like you here the other side of Eminem… Hey I'm in your profile! Wow I feel special now! Wow that made my day… how many times do you get put in someone's profile?

MerlinHalliwell- Awww thanks for your review!!! I'm excited about you cuz you haven't reviewed for me before… And I just love new reviewers and I'm repeating my self aren't I? hmmm… I have a really bad rambling habbit… get used to it, cuz it won't go away, just like the cliffies! There not going nowhere!

Morena Evansong- yeah, I didn't even see that coming! It was kind of a little thing that I put in while I was writing just to make it a tiny bit better. I've never heard of seraphim, I always thought it started with a L. maybe there's two words for it… hmmm… but yeah I definitely see the connection between Draco and Lucifer… highest angel, sick of heaven, leaves… but don't worry, Draco won't go down the path that Lucifer went down. I've already decided that… As for Ginny seeing God, I'm thinking no…

fieryred20- awwww thanks, I thought it was a pretty basic description of what heaven might look like… I wish I paid more attention in Sunday School… It might have been easier… but anyways thanks for reviewing, reviews just make my day.

NikkiEvans- Thanks for reviewing… I love reviews… they're like emails full of complements… It just feels good to get a review, and open it and see that it's full of awesome complements like oh I love your fic it's sooooo good, yeah I'm rambling again aren't I…

Ilona Darkmoon- okay… ummm… When Draco was an angel in heaven, he was Gabriel… And when he decided to go to earth and be a fallen, He changed his name, or rather his parents changed his name for him, to Draco Malfoy… Do you get it? Kind of? K…

starlynn- I told you, cliffies everywhere! Cuz they rule… Cliffies are the greatest thing ever invented… Kudos to whoever made them! And sorry Ron Harry and Hermione weren't in this chapter… I promise they will be in the next one.

HulaHomer- Thanks, yeah I got that idea from, well I wanted Saint Peter to know him, and I tried to think of an angelic name to give him, and then I though, Why not have him be Gabrielle? So that's what I did! Sorry I didn't actually talk about what happened inside… I thought it would just be easier this way…

wisperinglilies- yeah sorry about that… It's a habit… I just talk about the randomist stuff, and then switch subjects so before I know it I'm talking about growing mushrooms while it's snowing out… yeah I have a lot of cliffies… I love them… they are the craziest... I love them… yeah I never really care about how long chapters are either, as long as it gets updated fast, because people get mad at you if you don't just update you know?

Lady Alionae- does that prove my point, or do I have to keep going? You never know what you're going to get with me… I could kill Ginny in maybe 2 chapters minimum from here… I could do it quite easily… And just wait till next chapter… I'm doing something that proves my point further… I wish I could do an evil laugh… That would be the freaking greatest

HRInuyashaFan16- Thanks… Yeah I think it's a good story too, well I dunno, maybe it sucks… I'm always sooooo self conscious like that about my writing… I always figure it sucks, but you guys tell me to keep going so…

NeoAddctee- the wizard of oz rules! And it's too bad that you don't believe in heaven and God and stuff, but I'm glad you're going to keep reading and reviewing… Yeah I kind of stole the idea off that from that one movie but I forgot to put it on my list of stolen junk... umm it's that one movie… down to earth! Yeah he says something of that nature in that movie…

flurobandaid- yeah… I rush stories a lot so that I can get to a part I want to write… It's a really bad habit I can't to get rid of… Hmm… but anyways when I write I mostly go for easy to understand because I hate people that just write tons and tons of details and use big words that I don't understand…

"You aren't supposed to die for another fifty three years, nine days, seven hours, forty five minutes and eleven seconds,"- that was taken from down to earth, except with different numbers…


	11. Live Like you Were Dying

A/N: That was pitiful!!!!!!!! Only 9 reviews!!!!! I hope you guys learned your lessons! If you don't review, I have no motivation to write. So I hope you love the chapter! Have fun reading it… PS when I don't post for a while, I'm probably going to make a longer chapter than usual.

_I went sky diving. I went Rocky Mountain climbing.  
I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.  
And I loved deeper, and I spoke sweeter,  
And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying,  
And he said, someday I hope you get the chance, to live like you were dying. -_ live like you were dying, by Tim McGraw

Ginny felt numb as she walked out of heaven. She had no idea where she was going. She was merely following Draco to what she knew was the gate.

She saw the angel at the gate. She looked at Draco, he looked extremely grim. Before she could pass through the gate, the angel stopped her.

"You can't go leave," he answered.

"Why not?" she asked. She didn't want to deal with this.

"Because you're dead. Dead people can't just go back to earth."

"I'm not dead," she replied, clearly wanting to just go home.

"Then why are you in heaven?"

"It's none of your damn business! If I want to be in heaven, I can fucking be in heaven!"

"What's your name?"

"Ginevra Weasley."

She watched irritably as he looked through his book.

"Yeah, you're right; you don't die for another eight months, six days, four hours, thirty-nine minutes, and twenty-three seconds."

Ginny glared at the angel, before walking through the archway and getting on Draco's winged back. Draco took off into the blue sky.

The trip home seemed hours shorter than the trip there. In minutes they were back at Hogwarts.

Draco flew in through the open roof in the owlery. Ginny got off his back, and looked around. There was dead mice and bird poop everywhere. Within seconds, Pig had flown over to her, and sat down in her hand.

"Hi Pig!" Ginny exclaimed. All her problems seemed to go away for a second, as Pig nipped at her fingers.

"Is this your owl?" Draco asked.

"No, it's Ron's," Ginny replied, "Do you want to hold him?"

"Umm, I don't think Ron would like it very much if I touched his owl."

"Oh, he won't care. Pig, this is Draco!" Ginny said putting Pig on his shoulder. Pig quickly nuzzled against Draco's neck. It was obvious he liked Draco.

Draco put him down on the ground. He rubbed up against Draco's leg. Ginny giggled; it was adorable.

They soon went down the stairs, out into the corridor. Once they had left the owlery, the atmosphere changed completely. It was once again miserable. They walked all the way back to the Gryffindor common room, but before Ginny could go through the portrait hole, Draco caught her by the hand.

"Now that I know that you won't be here forever, I want to spend every second of my life with you," he whispered into her ear, pulling her close. "I never want to let you leave my side. I would give anything to keep you alive." A single tear slipped down his cheek.

"My life wasn't supposed to end like this. I mean, I can't believe that my life will be over this soon. I was supposed to grow up, become a Healer, get married, and have three kids, two girls and a boy old, get old with my husband, and die of old age at the same time as him!" Ginny sobbed.

"Yeah well life isn't exactly going the way I planned either. I have to look after the damn kid for the first eighteen years of its life. It's part of the _rules_. Yeah, it sucks you know, this has just ruined our lives, but I have a feeling that the next eight months will be the best of my life."

"Well I'm going to go to bed ok?" Ginny turned to go through the portrait hole.

"Goodnight," Draco whispered so softly that Ginny didn't even hear him.

It took a couple days, but Ginny finally got back into the swing of life. Hermione had covered for them perfectly. She said that neither Harry nor Ron knew anything about where they had gone.

Ginny spent all her free time with Draco or Hermione, who she found to be great comforts. She was a little depressed about the news, but she tried to be as optimistic as she could.

Harry had figured enough of it out that Hermione had just told the rest. There was no point of him thinking that some of the rumors were true and telling Mrs. Weasley.

One day about a week after they had gotten back, Ginny was sitting in the common room, doing her Transfiguration essay. She was getting sick of her homework, what was the point if she wasn't even going to live long enough to get a job?

She closed her book and stared into the fire. She barely noticed when Hermione came over and sat down next to her.

"Hey," murmured Hermione, making Ginny snap out of her trance.

"Hey," Ginny replied. Her gaze traveled to her Transfiguration book. "Is there any point of OWLs?"

"Of course there is," replied Hermione, shocked that Ginny would even suggest that there wasn't.

"I mean for me, I know that they are a way for employers to know who the smart kids are, but I won't need them; I'd rather do something useful with the rest of my life, like help people at a homeless shelter, or something fun like go skydiving, or mountain climbing. I wish I wasn't stuck here in Hogwarts for the last months of my life."

"Ginny, what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"What's it like to know exactly when and how you're going to die, but not be able to do anything about it?"

"I dunno. It's kind of like falling I guess. Falling from a million feet up, without a parachute, knowing you're about to crash into the ground."

"Wow, I can't even imagine being in your situation."

"It's really not that horrible, yet. I guess it will be in a few months, when I gain twenty pounds, and have to worry about the end of year exams."

"Don't worry, I took them last year, they aren't really that hard."

"But you're super smart."

"I am not!" Hermione's cheeks flushed, "I just try harder."

"What ever, I'm going to bed, ok?"

"Ok goodnight." Hermione watched Ginny walk up to her dormitory. She felt terrible about it, but there was nothing that she could do.

Day after day passed, each more monotonous than the previous one. Soon Ginny noticed Professor McGonagall was passing around the 'stay over the holidays' paper.

Ginny wondered what she should do. Part of her wanted to get away from Hogwarts, and go home to her family, but another part of her wanted to stay with Draco.

She went to her dormitory, still puzzled about what to do. On one hand she could go home and tell her parents that she was pregnant, on the other, she didn't think she'd be able to without Draco.

She got out a spare bit of parchment and a quill, and began to write a letter to her mother.

_Dear Mum,_

_I was wondering if I could have one of my best friends come over for Christmas. I want to come home for the holidays, but I don't feel good about leaving my friend here alone. I would appreciate it a lot. I can't wait to see you then!_

_Missing you terribly,_

_Ginny_

The next day, Ginny walked up to Draco. He was sitting in a hidden corner of the library, reading a book Ginny had never seen before.

"What are you reading?" Ginny asked, sliding into the seat next to Draco. His cheeks turned red, as he showed her the cover of the book. It was entitled _Parenting for Dummies_.

"I though, I'd better get ready, only seven more months to go," Draco replied.

"Draco, will the baby be born with wings?"

"I'm not sure. I hope not, that might be a little bit hard to explain to the Healers."

Ginny giggled at the thought of Draco trying to explain why their baby had wings.

"Anyways why did you come here," Draco asked.

"Can't I come here just to be with you?"

Draco looked at her skeptically. "I dunno, can you?"

"Yes I can!" she replied enthusiastically, "but I didn't today. I wanted to ask you, if you would mind coming to the burrow with me over Christmas break."

"I'm sorry Ginny, but there is no way in hell you could make me spend three weeks in your house."

"Pretty please! Pretty please with sugar on top!"

"No."

"Please, I want to tell my parents, but I don't think I can do it without you."

"No, Ginny!"

"Please, Draco, if you do this I'll never ask you for anything ever again!" She started crying for no reason Draco could see.

"Ginny, please don't cry. Look, I'll make you a deal; we can spend half of the vacation at your house, and half at my house."

"But, your dad hates me. He tried to kill me in my second year remember?"

"He doesn't hate you, and besides Malfoy Manor is so big that you don't even have to see him."

"Ok."

Before she knew it, they were loading the trains to take them back to king's cross for the holidays. She sat in a compartment alone with Draco.

"So are you thinking of naming the baby?" Draco asked her.

"I dunno. I haven't really thought about it really," she replied, "Have you thought of any names?"

"Well if it's a girl I was thinking of Brooke, or Cassandra."

"You know what name I love for a boy? Justin."

"Yeah that's a nice name."

"What about Katie?"

"Uh huh, that's good too, but I don't want it to have a common name though, like Sarah, or Emily."

"Me neither. I want it to be the only one with its name. You can bet there's no other Ginevra's in Hogwarts."

"Yeah, no other Draco's either."

"Well what other boy names do you like?"

"Patrick or Brett."

"Or we could name him Harry!"

"We are NOT naming him Harry! There is nothing you could say that would convince me to name him Harry."

"Relax I was just kidding," Ginny soothed him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "What about Alex."

"Yeah I like that name. I knew a kid named Alex. He graduated last year. He thought me everything I know."

"Ok, not Alex. What about Bryson?"

"Yeah, Bryson, I like it. Yeah, that's what we'll name him, but what if he's a girl?"

"What about Harmony?"

"No, I don't really like that name too much."

"Hillary?"

"I don't know I still kind of like Brooke and Katy."

"What about Hannah?"

"No," he said a little too quickly.

"Why not?"

"Never mind, let's not worry about names right now, we still have a while," he said in a final tone of voice, "You know I'm kind of scared about raising this baby without you."

"I wish there was some way I could be with you," she commented softly, laying her head down on his chest.

"I'm going to miss…" he paused mid sentence, "Someone was at the window. They saw us; I bet they heard us too."

"You're just being paranoid. No one knows except Hermione."

XxX

"Look at these!" Colin Creevry exclaimed waving photos in front of Ron's face. Ron was the only one in the compartment at the moment.

"Are these real?" he asked shocked. The photos were of Draco and Ginny together kissing all over the place.

"Yes, they are!"

"I can't believe this! How can they do this?"

At that moment Harry and Hermione walked through the door.

"Well I guess he knows," Harry commented.

"Finally, I was beginning to think he'd never find out," Hermione replied.

"You knew too? You know, it's bad enough that you never told me, but it's even worse that Ginny, my own sister, never told me." Ron told them.

"So what are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to outwit Draco conversationally! What a fine game of cat and mouse that will be."

Harry and Hermione started cracking up.

"What happens in cat and mouse when the cat is retarded?" Colin wondered. This comment made Harry and Hermione laugh more.

"So what are you planning to say to him?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh, it'll come to me in the heat of the moment."

"Don't you think you should plan it out a little?" Harry asked, but Ron had already set off down the hall.

He slammed Ginny and Draco's compartment door open.

"Do you have anything to tell me Draco, if that is you're real name?" Ron asked.

"Well, I guess you know about me and Ginny."

"Oh don't pretend to not know what I'm talking about."

"What's to pretend? I admit it; I've been messing around with Ginny."

"Well…" Ron started but couldn't think of anything else to say. He stepped back to throw a punch at Draco, who then stepped out of the way. Ron ran head first into the seat. "My eye!" he screamed, holding his hand tightly over his eye and running frustrated back to his compartment.

A/N: So… did you like it? I thought it was a pretty cool chapter personally. I told you in like the 5th or 6th chapter that I love That 70's Show… So did anyone catch it… anyone? I don't feel like writing out a long thing for each of you so…

honey-gurl808

fieryred20

dracoshotty

Lady Alionae- you caught me… just to spite you! But don't worry, I still have no idea at all if she's going to die or not. It all depends if I'm in a bad mood when I write that part.

NeoAddctee- did you completely skip the chapter that she tried to get an abortion in cuz it didn't work, since Draco's an angel.

Ilona Darkmoon

Chrisna- keep reading to find out…

Okadras

The happy people who like your story- actually your review finally motivated me to write after sooooo long.

**From 'How can they do this' to the end-** thats basically all from That 70s Show... I'm sorry if Ron was really OOC, but he's the most like Kelso out of all of them, and I've already told you that Hyde is my insperation for Draco, so it worked out really cutely...


	12. Ginny's Parents

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!!!!!!!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!

About an hour later they got back to the train station. Draco and Ginny pushed there trolleys through the barrier. Ginny immediately saw her mum standing a few feet away, and went to hug her.

"I missed you so much mum!" she exclaimed.

"I missed you too, honey!"

There were more several minutes in which Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny and Ron, and Draco stood awkwardly a few feet away.

"Where's your friend that you were going to have over?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny and Ron both threw glances at Draco, Ginny's was supportive, and Ron's was murderous.

"Umm, Mum, this is Draco Malfoy," she said nervously pushing Draco forward.

Mrs. Weasley looked slightly shocked, but covered it up quickly by shaking Draco's hand.

"How do you do, Draco?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley thank you for asking. How are you today?" he replied as, being as polite as he possibly could.

"I'm doing very well now that Ron and Ginny are back."

"That's good."

They stood there for a few minutes extremely awkwardly. It was Ginny who broke the silence. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Some of us have been ready," Ron replied rudely.

"Yes let's be off then!" Mrs. Weasley said, ignoring Ron's comment. They walked out of the train station, and got on the knight bus. They rode all the way back to the burrow without saying a word, besides Mrs. Weasley insisting she sit between Draco and Ginny.

Soon they got to the burrow. She ushered Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco, all into the kitchen

"Draco, would you mind sharing a room with Ron while you are here?" she asked. Draco had assumed he was going to sleep in Ginny's room, and had been looking forward to it.

"Actually, Mrs. Weas…"

"He'd love to!" Ginny exclaimed. From the look on his face, he had caught on.

"Of course I would! Ron and I are great school friends!"

"Oh good, I'll have Ron take your things up for you."

"Mum, no! I am not being that arrogant prat's house elf! And I'm sure as hell not going to share my room with him!" Ron cried out.

"Ron, be nice to our guest!" Mrs. Weasley said in a very final tone.

Grumbling, Ron took Draco's trunk up the stairs. At that moment Fred and George walked in.

"Hey Mum! Are Ron and Ginny… whoa… Mum why is there a Malfoy in our kitchen?" Fred asked.

"Ginny brought him back here for the Holidays, so we're going to be nice to him," she said, stressing the last part.

Fred and George grinned broadly.

"I'm sure Ginny will have a pleasurable time with him," Fred stated.

"I reckon you're right, Fred. After all, Draco was named head boy," George agreed.

"That's right head boy, which is more than I can say for either of you," Draco replied smoothly.

"You're head boy? I didn't know that! Two of my boys have been head boy," Mrs. Weasley commented, completely oblivious to what they were really talking about. Everyone stared at her. "What? They have."

"Mum…" Fred started, "never mind."

"Well, we have to get back to the store!"

"Yeah, we only came here to see Ron and Ginny again."

"Bye!" And with that, they disapparated.

Almost at the same time they left, Mr. Weasley came through the fire place. As soon as he saw Draco, his face went lost its color, and he looked very suspicious. He and Draco stared at each other for more than a minute, without blinking.

Ginny knew who would win; Draco was an angel, he didn't need to close his eyes. In the end, Mr. Weasleys need to blink got the better of him. He turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, may I see you in the hall?"

As soon as they were out in the hall, Mr. Weasley exploded.

"I am not tolerating that boy in my house! I want him out of her immediately!"

A/N: Sorry it was so short compared with the last one… But will you review anyways as an early Christmas present to me? Please? Or if you don't celebrate Christmas you can give it to me as a Hanukkah/ Kwanza/ whatever else present... k? oh and sorry to everyone that I didn't put in the authors note last time, my computer was being gay, and wouldn't let me see half of the reviews I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Poll time!** Do you guys want them to have a boy or a girl? I haven't decided yet…

HRInuyashaFan16- well did you like the way I did it? Her mom was a little stressed and everything, and her dad completely flipped out. But that was just to the fact that he was there… you'll have to wait till next time to see what happens when they tell her parents!

dracolover- that's awesome! I love that 70's show! It has to be my favorite show that I have ever seen ever! I think it's so hilarious. The characters have such awesome personalities. My favorites are Jackie and Hyde, and I love how dumb Kelso can be, I cracks me up!

Felton118- thanks! Oh no! I just realized! I didn't end that chapter with a cliffy! I have a new reviewer, and I didn't end with a cliffy. What is this world coming to!?

Lady Alionae- Your puppy dog eyes have no effect on me! after all, I am Super Writer! And that's not fair, you can't stop reviewing, you're one of my favorite reviewers! Please please please please don't stop reviewing! Pretty please? I don't even know if she's going to de or not yet, I haven't decided. But I know that either way that's going to be the end of the story, well I'll have an epilogue after, and I'll take a poll on how many people want a sequel… but other than that, and that won't be to long either, definitely not more than 5 more chapters, maybe like 3 or 4 more, it depends how long chapters I feel like writing, wow I think that was my longest reply I have ever written. Now you have to review! You owe me!

Okadras- That 70's show is quite possibly the greatest tv show on the face of the planet. But that's just my opinion. I think it's freaking hilarious. And yes pig is the most adorable owl… ever. Just because he's cute. Awww… I am so proud of myself for making you cry! Sorry, but I am, cuz I figure only 4 people have ever written a fic that made me cry before, so if I can make someone cry, my fic must be good!

Morena Evensong- If I only had a few more months to live I sure as hell wouldn't spend it studying! I would go and spend my time on something more worth while. And pulling a buffy, that was what I was planning to do from the beginning, but I don't know now. I guess it's really just a case of do I want to make a sequel or not. It's a really tough decision, and I don't think I could make it without Emily, I have no idea what to do… o well.

one of the happy people and her sister- I think it was because your review came so much later than everyone else's, that yours just reminded me that if I didn't write, you people would hate my guts. I'm sorry about the spelling errors. I don't mean to have them there. I'm bad at grammary stuff. I love Ron being dumb it just makes the story better when he does a complete Michael Kelso. And what's your hypothesis? I'll tell you if it's right or not.

Klaus Baudelaire- yeah, too bad that picture didn't work… It sounded really cool. I kind of wanted to see it… oh well… and thanks for the complement, I liked that chapter too. I like any chapter that I can incorporate that 70's show into in one way or another. And it's ok that you didn't review the last chapter, I forgive you, but anyways, what happened to Ron's eye, was he Ron head first at Draco, Draco moved, and he ran into the chair, hitting his eye off of it.

dracoshotty- That's so weird! We were watching the same episode of that 70's show at the same time! Maybe we have ESP or something! Quick what am I thinking right now? Did you guess yet? K, I was thinking that That 70's show is the best show that was ever put on this earth ever! Cuz it is!

Mennie- sorry about your review, my computer was being gay and it said I only had 9 reviews, but I really had 17… I have no idea what's up with that… but anyways, no, Ginny will not become an angel… You have to be born an angel…

youngwriter- thanks! I love this story… It all started out as a random idea I had one day, and it blossomed into this! I think this might be the best thing I've ever thought… mostly my brain is filled with thoughts about guys, but sometimes my brain hatches an idea.

Frogs Rok- Ginny isn't an angel, I think she'd know if she had wings… It wouldn't work, especially with the twists I have in store… Frogs are the freaking greatest animals in the world…

wisperinglilies- sorry it took so long to update! I was sooooo busy, and sometimes I just all together forgot. I have a life you know… anyways I'm glad you liked it.

fieryred20- It's my secret what's going to happen to Ginny! No one can ever know! Ok fine! I have no idea at all what's going to happen to her, at all. Usually if I have a problem deciding something, I'll ask my reviewers, but this one I can't, cuz you guys will all say don't kill her, so…

beckysue2- congrats on getting pregnant! Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet? Any ideas on what it's name will be? I'm so excited for you! But anyways, yeah Colin's line was from fez… I love fez he's foreign… and really super funny.

GrapeStarburst- That makes tons of sense! I understand exactly what you're saying. It's like running out of Christmas presents. It's depressing in a happy way. I can understand anything you say! I promise! Or in the words of Michael Kelso "I Plomise!"


	13. Draco's Parents

A/N: Yeah, I'm kind of at the part of the story where I'm just making it up as I go along. So sorry if the next chapter or two isn't up to my potential. I hate potential. Let it burn in hell. Plus sorry it took so long… I went on vacation to Florida!!! And MNI is back!!! I'm so excited!!! Do any of you do MNI? And HBP is coming out in a little more than 6 months!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I don't like the boy here any more than you do, but we told Ginny she could have a friend over, and she invited him," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Well, I want him out of my house right now! You know what his family is like. I bet he is spying. I bet he's going to tell his father every little detail of our lives! Well you know what? He's not going to be able to! I'm kicking him out right now!"

Arthur Weasley strode into the kitchen, despite Mrs. Weasley's attempts to stop him. Immediately he pointed at Draco.

"You are leaving now!" he yelled.

"But Daddy, that's not fair!" Ginny cried.

"It is fair! You know what his family is like! This one here is probably just as bad!"

"No he's not! He's different!"

"How do you really know? He's brainwashed you into thinking that, so that you will tell his family all about the…" he stopped himself before saying Order.

"Daddy, I haven't told Draco anything about anything."

"Oh, haven't you?"

"No, I haven't."

"I'm sure you have said something to him, why else would he be here?"

"Because, daddy, I love him!" Ginny half screamed at them. "I'm leaving, come on, Draco!"

And with that she grabbed her trunk with one hand; with the other hand, she grabbed a handful of floo powder, and threw it into the fire screaming "Malfoy Manor."

Draco went to follow her, but Mr. Weasley stopped him.

"What is this about?"

Draco, instead of answering, run to the fire place, seized some floo powder, and left.

XxX

Draco landed in the main living room, where Ginny was, staring in awe at everything.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but your father is mad," he said jokingly.

"I'm just glad we don't have to stay in that madhouse for another week," she replied, "I love my family and all, but they just don't like you very much, Draco."

"Let's go tell my Mother, then we'll have told everyone that needs to know."

"What about your dad?"

"One, my dad is in jail thanks to you and the dream team. Two, he doesn't even know that I'm an angel. I don't want him to know about this either."

"Draco, how are you going to hide a baby from him?"

"On the rare occasions that I'll have to see my father, I won't bring the kid."

"Only six more months left. Are you excited?"

"Actually, I'd rather keep what I'm loosing, than have what I'm gaining."

"But, if you have to go, I'm glad that I'll have a little, mini you to take your place."

"I think you will be a wonderful dad," she said walking over to him and putting her arms around his neck.

"Really?" he asked slipping his arms low around her waist.

"Really," she answered, giving him a light kiss on his lips, which he deepened quickly. He slid his hands up her shirt, but before he could do anything else, Ginny stopped kissing him and took his hands out of her shirt. She placed both hands on her stomach.

"Our kid is in there," she whispered, "Isn't that a weird thought?"

"Yeah it's really strange to think that there will be a little baby boy or girl to take your place."

"I think I'd want a baby boy," she decided, "to keep up the Weasley family tradition."

"Yeah, I prefer boys to girls. They're so much easier."

"Well maybe in that case I'd rather have a girl."

"I see how it is. You just want the opposite of what I want."

"Maybe you are just trying to pick the same as me."

"Well maybe you want the opposite of what I want because I want the same as you."

"Maybe you want the same as me because I want the opposite of you because you want the same as me."

"Maybe you want the opposite of me because I want the same as you because you want the opposite of you because I want the same as you."

"Maybe you want the same as me because I want the opposite of you because you want the same as me because I want the opposite of you because you want the same as me."

"Maybe you want… wait… what?"

Ginny grinned. She knew he'd slip up. "Let's go find your mum."

"Twinkle!" he called. A cute little house elf came out of the corner of the room.

"What can Twinkle do for Master today?"

"Where's Mother at?"

"Twinkle thinks her mistress is in the library."

"Thanks, Twinkle," he said before turning to Ginny, "you hungry?"

"A little," she replied.

"Twinkle, could you get us something to eat?" Draco asked

"Of course, what would Master and young lady like?"

"Whatever you have down in the kitchens will be fine," Ginny answered for Draco.

"Have it brought to the library," Draco added.

"Yes, Sir," Twinkle answered, and with that she hurried off to the kitchens.

"Come on Ginny, I'll show you the way to the library."

They left the room and walked down dozens of hallways before they got to the library. Ginny liked the walk. She loved looking at all the expensive artwork.

When they got there, Ginny saw a thin, blonde woman reading a thick book.

"Hello, Mother," Draco greeted her sounding way to formal.

"Draco, dear, I thought you were staying at Hogwarts over the break," she replied sounding just as formal. Ginny found it odd how formal they were with each other. Her family was never formal at all.

"Change of plans," he said airily, "I brought a friend, Mother."

"Yes, I can see that. It's nice to meet you. What is your name?"

"Ginny Weasley," she replied boldly.

"A Weasley, Draco?" Mrs. Malfoy asked as if Ginny couldn't hear her, "You are lucky that your father isn't here."

Ginny turned slightly red.

"Now tell me, what is the reason in which you have brought her to me?"

"She is pregnant with my child," Draco said calmly.

This had not been what Mrs. Malfoy had been expecting to hear. She raised her eyebrows with a shocked expression on her face, but when she spoke, it was as if she was talking about the weather on a particularly normal day.

"But that means she'll die."

"Yes."

"How far along is she?"

"She is just entering her second trimester."

"So the baby will come in July?"

"Yes, just after I finish school."

"Do her parents know?"

"No."

"Keep it that way."

Ginny spoke up for the first time, "I think they have the right to know."

"My dear girl, don't you see? If they found out, they would tell the world about angels, and they would be bugging us to see the girl, claiming that they should be aloud to."

"But they should," Ginny insisted.

"It is better this way. Trust me."

Ginny didn't want to trust her, but she couldn't help feeling that not telling her parents was the best thing to do.

A/N: I had soooooooo much fun at Disney!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was the greatest!!!!!!!!!!

GrapeStarburst- Sorry about the blandness of that chapter… I got tired of writing and thought I'd just finish. And thank you so much for understanding me on the Ginny dieing issue. I still don't know what to do about it at all. It's kind of making me mad.

Klaus Baudelaire- You don't have to try the link again if you don't want

whisperinglilies- Don't worry, you didn't rush me. I was just tired of writing so I stopped.

I-Confuse-Everyone- I know what you mean about twins, that is soooooo overdone.

beckysue2- did you find out what the baby is yet? That's so funny that your son wants it to be named Hermione or Harry. I have an 8 year old brother who is reading the books now. It's so cute to see him with a huge 870 page book while his friends are reading 30 page books.

fieryred20- thanks!

Okadras- uh huh I am proud

Eve Granger- don't worry it was supposed to be funny.

IYWriterGirl- Thanks but I have my own names picked out I just can't decide whether it should be a boy or girl.

dara- thanks!

Frogs Rok- Twins is really overdone… it's kind of getting on my nerves

NikkiEvans- Thanks!

NeoAddctee- It'll be either just Malfoy, or Malfoy-Weasley but most likely just Malfoy

HippyPottermus- yeah that would be adorable

Lady Alionae- I was cracking up when you pointed that out! It was supposed to be here but I guess I forgot the e. And about Ginny dieing, I still haven't decided. And I probably won't decide until I write it. If you want you can email me and I'll tell you my two endings that I have decided on.

HRInuyashaFan16- I think I'll have the baby will strawberry blonde hair…

Mennie- Thanks!

light barrer- I was on vacation give me a break!


	14. Jackie's Secret

A/N: This was a super random chapter. The plot bunny came to me at two in the morning and reminded me I had nothing for them to do for the next few months so I came up with this… Tell me if you hate it.

A few days after she had first met Mrs. Malfoy, Ginny got a letter. It was from her best friend, Jackie.

_Dear Ginny,_

_It's happening again. I can't stop him. He comes every night now. Can I stay with you for a few weeks? I just need to stay until the Christmas holiday is over._

_Love Jackie_

Ginny knew this was serious. Jackie was in danger and she needed to get her out of there. She had to leave immediately. She didn't even have time to tell Draco where she was going. She ran to the nearest fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, and whispered 511 Gingham Lane.

Before she knew it she was at Jackie's house. An almost eerie silence filled the house. She pulled out her wand, just in case.

She had never been to Jackie's house before, or any muggle house for that matter, so she didn't know where to look for her. She tiptoed through the house, checking each room. At the end of the hall, she got to an extremely purple room. She assumed this was Jackie's room, as Jackie didn't have any sisters. The room was completely empty.

Ginny knew she was hiding somewhere and who she was hiding from, but she had no idea where she was hiding. She looked under the bed and in the closet, but she couldn't find Jackie anywhere.

Finally after looking everywhere in the room, Ginny decided to look elsewhere in the house. Just as she was going to open the door, she saw a single foot randomly lying on the other side of the bed, its owner nowhere the eye could see.

As quickly as she could, Ginny walked over and pulled a long silvery cloak off of a sleeping figure. Ginny shook her awake.

Upon being woken up, Jackie looked petrified, but as soon as she realized that it was Ginny who had woken her up, relief washed over her face. She hugged Ginny as if she was her savior. When they pulled apart, Ginny noticed that Jackie was a mess. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes were red and swollen, and her face was tear stained.

"I'm so glad you came," Jackie sobbed.

"I'm glad you're all right," Ginny answered, tears rolling down her face.

Jackie opened her mouth to respond, but a strange, mechanical noise from below them made her freeze.

"What was that?" Ginny asked confused.

"He's back," Jackie said in an almost inaudible whisper, turning white as snow. She threw the invisibility cloak over top of Ginny and herself, just as the door opened.

"Jackie!" yelled an obviously drunken voice, "Jackie, get your ass out her right now!"

Jackie stayed glued to the floor.

"Jackie, don't make me call you again! Come on, sweetie, Daddy wants your company! If you don't get out here in the next thirty seconds, I'm going to make you up a special batch of Clorox and Ammonia!"

That was one of her dad's favorite games: locking her in the bathroom with a bucket of Clorox and Ammonia mixed together, only bringing her out right before she suffocates. Although he only resorted to this when she didn't cooperate, she had been in the toxic room several times.

Neither Ginny nor Jackie were old enough to apparate, and in her hurry to get to Jackie, Ginny had not thought to bring extra floo powder.

_Draco! _Ginny thought desperately.

_Can this wait? I'm kind of busy._

_No, Draco! You have to listen to me! My friend sent me an owl asking me to come and get her because her father has been abusing her. I went to get her, and her dad came home. We're hiding in her room under an invisibility cloak. We-_

Jackie's father had just thrown the door open, and Ginny had lost her connection with Draco. Jackie's dad looked ready to murder. He staggered in smelling of smoke and booze. He wore ripped clothes, and appeared as though he hadn't bathed in days.

"Jackie darling, I know you're in here. Your magic can't hind you forever."

He had just looked under the bed and was coming dangerously close to the corner that they were huddled in. Ginny backed into the corner as tight as she could, as he came closer and closer to the spot they were sitting in.

To Ginny's relief, he turned to leave. She started to stand up, but her nervousness caused her to bump a lamp sitting on the nightstand. The lamp fell to the floor and shattered into a thousand pieces.

Jackie's father turned on his heel, and strode to the corner where they were been standing. He reached out and yanked the cloak off of them.

"Who's your friend, Jackie?" he asked enraged.

Jackie said nothing.

"I said who's your friend?" he was livid, "Well if you're not going to tell me, we'll just have to get rid of her. We don't want her telling our secret, do we?"

With that he brought his fist crashing into her eye causing her to hit the wall and fall to the floor. Jackie gasped.

"We can't have her telling anyone our secret."

He pulled a gun out of his back pocket, and aimed it down at Ginny. This obviously crossed the line in Jackie's book. She grabbed her wand from the night stand and pointed it at her father.

"Put the gun down, dad, or I'll curse you into a million pieces."

"Do you really think I'm afraid of you, girl? You haven't done anything to stop me ever before, so why is this any different?

"Because she isn't me," Jackie had obviously wanted to do this ever since she was little.

"_Stupefy!_"

He fell to the ground. Jackie was shocked. She hadn't thrown the curse. She looked in the direction that the curse had come. A half naked Draco Malfoy stood at the door wand in hand.

A/N: After several non-cliffie chapters, I thought I'd leave it there. K? Now Review!

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers: jan-lover88, NeoAddctee, iamdraco'sgal, Ilona Darkmoon, NikkiEvans, Sammy, Lily MalfOy13, Okadras, Tiffany Malfoy xOo, fieryred20, Klaus Baudelaire (Happy B-day!), Crystal Moon Magic, GrapeStarburst, EvilDemonClownsStoleMyShoes, HRInuyashaFan16

Lady Alionae- Draco was adopted…I said so a few chapters back


	15. Talking to Jackie

A/N: Wow 2 updates in one week! Go me!!!!!

"Leave right now!" Jackie yelled at Draco and turned her wand to him.

Draco put his wand away. He strode over to Ginny.

"We can't take her to St Mungo's," he muttered.

"Get out of here now, or I'll call the Aurors!"

"We need to get her back to my house."

"What do you mean by back? And why don't you have a shirt on? And why did you attack my dad?" Draco ignored Jackie's questions, picked Ginny up and headed out the door, "Where do you think your going? Come back here I'm not done with you!"

Draco spun around to look Jackie in the face, "I'm taking Ginny whether you like it or not."

He opened a door that led to a balcony, "Are you coming?"

"Coming where?" she asked confused.

"With me. Ginny will explain as much as she can when she's better. There's no time to explain now."

Draco made his wings appear, causing Jackie to gasp.

"What- wings- you- Ginny…" Jackie stammered before fainting.

XxX

Ginny woke up in Draco's bedroom in the manor. She felt as though she had been hit with a ton of bricks. She looked to her left and saw Draco lying next to her.

"Hey," he said sleepily. She just realized that she was not covered in bed sheets, but Draco's soft feathery wings.

"Where's Jackie?" she wondered.

"She's around here somewhere. You need to go talk to her. She thinks she's been taken hostage. It's quite amusing actually. She refuses to eat anything for fear of getting poisoned, but better for her to be here than back with her father."

"Yeah… Draco what happened?" Ginny had just noticed that she had no idea how she had gotten back.

"Well, Jackie's father hit you, and was about to shoot you when I got there. I stunned him and went to bring you here. Jackie tried to stop me, but she fainted whenever she saw my wings. I brought you both back and you've been here for almost a full day. That's pretty much it."

Ginny started to get out of bed, before Draco stopped her, "The healers say you should stay in bed for a few more days."

"Are you kidding? I am defiantly not stating in bed! I feel fine!" she exclaimed.

Draco grinned, "Whatever you say."

Before she could respond, he captured her lips in a kiss.

"I'm going to go talk to Jackie, now."

"Fine, ruin my fun," he said, feinting a pout.

"Ok, see you in a little bit," she responded, skipping out the door.

Ginny looked everywhere for Jackie. She asked all of the house elves and even Mrs. Malfoy, but no one knew. After an hour or so of searching, she found Jackie in the library.

"Hi," she said, startling Jackie.

"Ginny! What did they do to you? I was afraid you were dead! How did you get away from them? Do you even know where we are? Were in Malfoy Manor!" she exclaimed.

"Obviously!" Ginny giggled.

"Why aren't you scared?" Jackie asked.

"Well it all started back in the beginning of October when I was late for Potions…" Before she knew it, Ginny had told her everything from the day they had begun mentally communicating, to now, "So Draco and I flooed here, and a few days later I got your letter," she concluded.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Jackie said completely shocked.

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of crazy," Ginny replied. "Shall I tell you what it's like?"

"What what's like?"

"What it's like to know your dying."

"It's sort of like falling; falling and knowing that you are about to hit the ground. I really don't care for material possessions now. I know that I won't need them where I'm going."

"Don't you ever feel sorry for yourself?"

"Yes. In the mornings sometimes I cry, knowing that in a few months I won't be able to wake up the way I have woken up every morning for my entire life."

Jackie just looked at her.

"You know, everyone knows they are going to die, but they refuse to believe it."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows they are going to die someday, but they don't like the idea of death, so they pretend they aren't going to die until they are ready. Think about it, everyone thinks there life is going to be rich and prosperous and they will grow old and die at the age of one hundred and three.

It's best to believe you are going to die someday. Wake up every morning and say, 'Is this my day? Am I ready to go? Does everyone I love know how I feel about them?'"

"Wow that was deep…" Jackie relied.

"I have a lot of time to think now. I never pay attention in class anymore. I don't really care anymore."

"That's so weird. I can't even imagine what it would be like to know when and how I am going to die."

"It is pretty weird. At first I didn't want to believe it. I tried to pretend that I would live forever, but I gave up and just accepted it."

Jackie's stomach growled. "I guess I haven't eaten in a while."

"Let's go get Twinkle! She'll get us something to eat!"

And with that they went arm in arm to the kitchens.

A/N: Hey crazies! I hope you like the chappie, even though it was small and unimportant, or maybe it was really important! Who knows? Oh yeah and Draco was half naked because he couldn't have his shirt on because he had his wings out…

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers- Matt Will Always Matter, Felton118, valentines hater, NikkiEvans, EvilDemonClownsStoleMyShoes, ArcticAngelzTx, Lady Alionae, NeoAddctee, Eve Granger, bigred20, Dark Magician and Holy Mage, Ilona Darkmoon, butterfly, HippyPottermus

flammygirlwhohatesyourfics- I just wanted to let you know that I love flames and I look forward to your reviews every chapter!

Klaus Baudelaire- Yeah I've seen Forest Gump, that is such a sad movie! Awww I love it… and yeah it's really sad when they hide in the corn to keep away from her dad…


End file.
